I'll always take care of you
by supergirl02
Summary: When Tony gets hurt on the job the team doesn’t know how to react…All except Gibbs that is. FatherSon relationship
1. Happy Birthday!

**PROLOGUE:**

**I'll Always Take Care of You**

**SUMMARY:** When Tony gets hurt on the job the team doesn't know how to react…All except Gibbs that is. Father/Son relationship

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own NCIS or CSB.

**WARNING:** This fic is un-beta'd

**A/N:** Ok, so I hope you all like this! I'm hoping to make this a longer fic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Happy birthday dear Tony, Happy birthday to you…" The last word of the song died on the lips of the DiNozzo staff as the youngest member of the household blew out the candles of his cake.

Tony grinned as his nanny cut the cake and served him the first piece. "Thanks Nan," the young boy said shyly.

"Twelve years old huh Tony; you gonna start your mustache soon or what boy?" a voice boomed from the doorway.

Tony looked up and grinned. "You came," Tony yelled as he threw himself into the arms of the ex-DiNozzo cook.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," The man said as he picked up the still scrawny twelve year old.

Tony squirmed muttering to the cook that he was too old to be carried. The cook laughed and handed him a wrapped box. Presents seemed to appear out of thin air after that. One by one the young boy opened the presents and thanked everyone. He'd gotten a baseball glove, bat and ball, football, and a bike. At the bottom of the pile laid the gift from his father.

Tony looked up at staff around him, a look of fear in his eyes. His nanny gave him an encouraging smile while the cook placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. Tony slowly opened the box, leaving the card till the end.

"It's a uniform," Tony said distractedly as he opened the card.

Tony read the card once…twice…three times before looking up at the people gathered around. He didn't understand…what did it mean? "He-he doesn't want me anymore?"

Cook grabbed the card and held it so that way Nan could see it too; together they read:

_Anthony,_

_As you seem intent that you do not want to go into the family business I have decided to grant you, your wish. You are no longer my son. As I have been told that you are too old to be adopted I have instead decided to send you to the Rhode Island Military Academy. You will find your uniform in the enclosed package; happy birthday. You will spend this week end removing anything you wish to keep from the premises. You will be allowed into the staff quarters during your breaks. I will not be around but you are to follow the same rules as the help. _

_Mr. Anthony DiNozzo Sr._

Tony looked down at the uniform unsure if he should cry at being disowned or thrilled at being able to get away from his father; before he could stop himself, though, he was crying.

He ran into his nanny's arms and sobbed, "He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. walked into work and smiled brightly at his co-workers. "Good Morning Probie…Ziva."

"You are happy this morning Tony," Ziva said warily. She waited for an innuendo or some tale of an exploit from her partner but none came.

Tony simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her again. He sat down at his desk, started his computer, and raised his arm to look at his watch.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Counting," Tony replied, "Five…four…three…two…one…Hi, Abby."

"Tony," Abby flew to his side and sat in his lap. "I thought Gibbs was giving you an hour."

"He did but I decided to use is as my go home time," Tony smiled.

Abby gave him a kiss on his cheek and handed him three tickets to an amusement park.

"Three," Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Gibbs said he'd drive," Abby replied with a wide grin. "Our fearless leader is coming; I better go."

Abby jumped up and left to go back to her lab. As she was rounding the corner McGee stood up and handed Tony an Ipod.

"I figured you needed a new one." McGee said by way of explanation. "I added songs already."

"Thanks Tim," Tony offered as he stared dumbfounded at the gift.

-------------------------------------------

Ziva jumped from her seat and went to follow Abby unsure of what was going on. She managed to stop the gothic girl before she entered the elevator.

"Why did you and McGee give Tony presents?" She demanded to know.

"It's his birthday," Abby informed her.

"I did not know." Ziva said quietly.

"You know how to cook; I'm sure he'd love a home cooked meal. What ever you do don't wrap the gift…give it to him out of the package even." Abby warned.

"Why would I do that? Is it not customary to wrap the gift?" Ziva asked confused.

"It's not my story to tell and Tony will never tell you. Suffice to say he had a bad experience when he was a kid." Abby responded after a moment of silence. "Just tell him that you expect him at your house this Friday at six. He doesn't like anyone to mention his birthday and Gibbs gets him today and I get him Saturday."

Ziva nodded her head and went back to her desk.

-------------------------------------------

Gibbs walked up to Tony and perched himself on the edge of his agent's desk. Ziva walked back and could the two of them talking; their laughter catching her ears.

"I brought chicken, seasoning for the chicken, corn on the cob, stuffing, biscuits, and that pop you like." Gibbs informed his senior agent.

"Thanks boss," Tony said sincerely.

"I'll pick you up at 0800 hours on Saturday. Make sure you bring an overnight bag," Gibbs warned.

"Over night bag…" Tony's voice faltered at Gibbs' raised eyebrow. "I'll bring an over night bag boss."

After Gibbs had gone back to his desk Tony checked his e-mail and found one from Ziva. He looked up at her from over his computer but she refused to look over at him.

_Tony, _

_Please come to my house on Friday at 6:00. I will have supper waiting. _

_Ziva_

Tony looked up again and this time caught Ziva's gaze. He nodded his head and smiled once again.

----------------------------------------

The group had been working at their desks for over two hours when they got a call of a dead body a rundown warehouse. They got to the warehouse in a little over fifteen minutes.

"Let's get the body, collect the evidence and get out people." Gibbs ordered not liking the integrity of the building.

The group worked quickly and soon they were on their way out.

"Damn it," Tony muttered.

"What's the matter DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"I think my cell phone's in the building. Won't take more then a minute," Tony promised as he ran inside.

True to his word he was on his way out, cell phone in hand, less then a minute later. He had just reached the doorway when he stopped and turned around.

"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs demanded.

"I thought I heard something," Tony responded.

"Tony!" Gibbs warning came too late as the building suddenly collapsed, effectively burying the senior agent.

_TBC…_

**A/N2:** If you like this please click the little purple button and let know…otherwise I'm stopping writing where I am.


	2. Hospital

As the dust began to clear, literally, the team could only stand in shock. The back half of the building was completely demolished. Rubble had been thrown all the way to the car. Even though Gibbs had seen Tony falling, he half expected to see his senior agent walking towards them.

Shaking his head of thoughts Gibbs ran to the rubble and started to dig through it. "McGee, call for help and then call Ducky; tell him to hurry back."

Ziva joined in the dig with McGee joining them when he'd done as ordered. It took them fifteen minutes before they finally found Tony's head; he was unconscious. Gibbs felt for a pulse and found one…it was weak.

"We have to get him out," Gibbs demanded as the team began to clear around Tony's body.

They found that Tony's legs were pinned by a beam. They tried repeatedly to get the beam off their teammate and friend.

-------------------------------------

After what seemed like eternity, emergency vehicles arrived.

"What do we have?" A fireman asked.

Gibbs gave the man a glare. The fireman looked back unabashedly. It was Ducky, who had arrived a minute before the help, who answered, "His name is Anthony DiNozzo. We had a crime scene and the building collapsed. I'm afraid his legs are pinned."

"Mr. DiNozzo, can you open your eyes for me?" The man asked, tapping Tony on the cheek lightly.

"Just get him out," Gibbs demanded angrily.

"Sir, I have to assess him now so I know what I can and can't do," the man said looking up only briefly.

"Come on Jethro, lets let the men work," Ducky pried Gibbs away as other firemen and paramedics rushed in.

It was twenty agonizing minutes later when Tony was finally free of the beam that pinned him. The team could only watch as the paramedics put a collar around Tony's neck and then strapped him onto a backboard. A single tear fell down Ziva's face as Tony's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Agent Gibbs, he's awake," the paramedic called out.

Gibbs went over to his agent and looked down, "I'm here Tony. You have to go to the hospital, alright?"

Tony nodded and closed his eyes again.

"If you're riding with us, you better hurry," the paramedic said.

Gibbs hopped in after they had loaded his senior agent. "Get the evidence back to the lab, tell Abby what happened but tell her I need her to at least _start_ the work."

"On it boss," McGee yelled after him.

-------------------------------------------

Gibbs paced up and down the hallway of the hospital. Ducky had gotten to the hospital moments later and had disappeared into the emergency room with Tony. A nurse finally got the nerve to come over to him.

"Sir, will you be contacting his next of kin or would you rather we do?" she asked.

Gibbs turned his fierce gaze on her. "I'm his next of kin."

"Oh, sorry sir; are you able to fill out the paperwork for him then? She wondered.

Gibbs nodded his head and took the paperwork from her hands. He sat down to begin the tedious task when he was suddenly attacked.

"Abby, I can't breathe," he told the gothic girl.

"Oh Gibbs," she cried, loosing her grip only marginally. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Of course he's gonna be ok Abs; it's DiNozzo we're talking about." Gibbs reminded her.

"We can't loose him Gibbs," she said fearfully.

Gibbs gave her a kiss on the forehead, "We're _not_ going to lose him; I promise."

Abby nodded her head and finally let loose her boss. She sat down next to him and together they filled out the insurance forms and the information about previous medical treatment.

"He's sure been to the ER a lot." Abby said quietly.

Gibbs snorted at that but said nothing. They'd just finished the work when Ziva and McGee walked in.

"Have you heard anything boss?" McGee asked nervously.

Gibbs shook his head; he knew he should send them all back to the office to work but he knew it would be useless to do so. No one would get any work done until after they all knew that Tony was ok.

---------------------------

It was an hour later before Ducky and another doctor came strolling through the doors. Gibbs went to stand but Ducky held out a hand to stop him.

"He's going to be fine Jethro. The beam that had him pinned didn't do any permanent damage. There's some bruising and swelling around the ankle so we will wrap it and he should use crutches for at least a week. He has a concussion so he will be forced to spend the night here at the hospital I'm afraid."

Gibbs eyes searched Ducky's knowing there was something more that they weren't being told Ducky looked at him before darting his eyes to the rest of the team and then back. Gibbs nodded his head in understanding.

"Now that you know he's gonna live get back to NCIS. DiNozzo said he thought he heard something, I want to know what. Abby, go with them. Palmer should have drawn blood, start running the test." Gibbs voice was hard.

With nods all around the group dispersed quickly. Ducky motioned for Gibbs to follow him. They stopped just outside of Tony's room. Gibbs watched his senior agent through a window.

"What's wrong with him Duck?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"Jethro…has Anthony ever talked to you about his childhood?" Ducky wondered.

Gibbs glared at the older man, "Enough for me to know his father was an ass."

"You have to understand Jethro; the doctor's have done every conceivable test they could think of and have found nothing physically wrong." Ducky explained.

"Just tell me what's going on duck," Gibbs demanded.

"Do you know of anything that happened to the dear boy when he was twelve?" Ducky asked instead.

Gibbs wanted to demand an answer. Demand that the ME explain himself. But he didn't; instead he thought back to what he knew about his senior agent. He was about to answer in the negative when it came to him. Abby had just found out and come to him crying and not understanding; Gibbs hadn't been able to explain it to her.

"What is it Jethro?" Ducky demanded to know.

"His father disowned him when he was twelve Duck. DiNozzo was sent to a military school after that." Gibbs finally answered.

"That explains Anthony's past behavior. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I'm unsure, then, as to why it's happening…" Ducky's voice trailed off.

"Damn it Duck; what's happening?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"Jethro, Anthony thinks he's twelve again…"

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? PLEASE press the little purple button and let me know what you think!!


	3. Why?

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I had some things to clear up due to some reviews and I didn't want to write until then. For anyone wanting to complain about how my fic is similar to Richefic's please see the review section as she left one. To all others I apologize once again for the delay…on with the show!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs didn't say anything for a long while as he stared at the M E. "What's causing it duck?"

"When the building collapsed Tony's brain did the only thing it could think of. It retreated into itself. In doing so the brain told him that he was twelve again. If we're going to help him Jethro we need to find out why." Ducky informed his friend.

Gibbs nodded and headed inside the room. Tony stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. Neither said anything for the longest time.

"How are you feeling DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked rather gruffly.

"I-I'm fine sir; I'm sorry to be so much trouble." Tony answered child like.

"Can I get you anything?" Gibbs wondered.

"No sir," Tony's eyes went wide.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" Gibbs asked while at the same time Tony asked, "How do you know my name?"

Gibbs smiled at that but didn't answer the question. He wanted to know what Tony remembered first. Tony had gone an ashen color when he realized he'd spoken when Gibbs had but seeing that the older man wasn't angry he calmed down a little.

"I remember celebrating my birthday with nanny and cook and the others from the staff. I-I unwrapped my father's present and then I was sent to my room. I-I ran a-away." Tony's eyes filled with fear. "Please don't call my father sir." He pleaded.

Gibbs struggled to reign in his temper. "First of all don't call me sir. My name's Gibbs so I suggest you use it."

Tony's eyes held more fear and for a moment Gibbs was afraid the younger man's eyes would pop out of his head. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking.

"It's ok Tony; I just prefer not to be called sir. Second of all, no, I won't be calling your father. If it's ok with you, when you get out of the hospital tomorrow I'd like for you to come home with me. If you'd rather not then I'll find other arrangements." Gibbs kept his voice calm and gentle.

"Who…how do you know me?" Tony wanted to know.

"The hospital called me after you were brought in. You don't remember me because you hit your head but we're friends." Gibbs reassured him.

Tony couldn't have explained it if he was asked but he trusted the man sitting by his side. There was something so familiar about him but it was something he didn't know. Instead of saying anything Tony simply nodded his head and lay back down. He expected Gibbs to leave then and was surprised when instead Gibbs covered him up and then sat back down.

"Go to sleep Tony; I'll be here when you wake up." Gibbs said firmly.

------------------------------------------

Tony slept until a nurse came in bringing lunch. Tony ate slowly, trying to make sure he didn't make a mess. When he accidentally spilled some potatoes on his hospital gown he froze in panic. Gibbs could see the panic but ignored it. Instead he cleaned up the mess and gave the younger man a smile.

When Tony was done eating Gibbs finally turned to him. "Ok kiddo, I'm gonna have a nurse bring you another gown. While you change I'm going to go talk to a friend of mine who also happens to be your doctor."

"I understand Gibbs," Tony replied solemnly.

Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair, "I'll send for some books and games."

Tony's wide grin was enough for Gibbs to know that he'd said the right thing. Gibbs left the room and asked…ok more like ordered, a nurse to give Tony a new hospital gown. He walked to the waiting room and found Ducky and Abby waiting.

"What are you doing here Abs?" Gibbs asked sternly.

Abby looked up at her boss with tears. "Ducky told me everything Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed, sat down, and opened his arms slightly. Abby ran into them and plopped herself down on his lap. "What are we gonna do Gibbs?"

"I don't know Abby. I just don't know." Gibbs answered truthfully.

The two sat there, both in quiet thought. Ducky had walked a bit away when Abby first latched onto Gibbs but now he walked back. They all had to talk about how to help Tony.

"Jethro I called Abigail because I believe she can help." Ducky held up a hand to silence the questions from the two. "Abigail, we need to know everything you know about Anthony's past. We need to figure out why he's chosen this age."

Abby nodded in understanding but still looked unsure. She didn't want to betray Tony's confidence but at the same time she wanted to help him. Still perched on Gibb's lap she took a deep breath and nodded again.

"His mom died when he was eight. She'd been sick since around the time Tony was born and when she died his dad blamed him for her death." Tears began to run down Abby's face. "Tony never came out and said it but I think his father hit him."

"What do you mean Abs?" Gibbs demanded.

"It was things Tony said or the way he acted. When ever you were mad at him he'd flinch when ever I tried to hug him as if he were scared. If I got mad or scolded him he'd apologize over and over again. He'd sometimes mumble things like 'that would have gotten me backhanded' or 'would have thought the black eye would've been a learning experience.'" Abby's eyes filled with tears once again and she laid her head on Gibbs shoulders and cried.

"I know its hard Abs but you have to tell us. We can't make Tony better if you don't tell us," Gibbs pleaded.

Abby took a shaky breath and continued. "He was basically raised by the staff. He had a nanny who took care of him. When he was ten he had started to play sports but his father was going to make him quit. Tony refused and his father told him something about if he was going into the family business that he needed to be first in his studies. Then his dad got him a tutor."

Abby looked up at Gibbs and then at Ducky. Sensing just how difficult it was for the gothic girl, Gibbs held her more tightly.

"When he was eleven his father found out that he was still playing sports. When his dad went to the school and pulled him out of…I think it was football, he and Tony had a big fight. Tony said that he yelled that he was never going into the family business and that he had no family. The next year for his birthday daddy DiNozzo disowned him and sent him to military school." Abby was finished with her tale.

Gibbs and Ducky stared at one another trying to process the information they'd just be given. Both men felt sick at what they'd heard…both wanted to find Tony's father and beat him senseless.

"Tony said something about running away. Do you know what he was talking about?" Gibbs asked the girl on his lap gently.

Abby's dark eyes clouded, "His father's present for him that year was a school uniform and a card that said he'd disowned him. That's why Tony doesn't like wrapped gifts."

The men were shocked to learn the reason for the younger man's hatred for wrapped presents. They snapped out of their thoughts to listen to what Abby had to say.

"Tony was crushed Gibbs. And he was happy. If his father disowned him then he couldn't touch him. The hurt showed itself first and Tony packed some things and 'ran way' to the tool shed. His nanny brought him his meals and every couple days he'd go in for a shower. Other then that no one looked for him or even cared. He said he felt safe."

While Gibbs and Abby still looked confused it finally kicked in for Ducky. He knew why Tony had chosen to go back to the age of twelve. It made so much sense now that the doctor was sorely tempted to slap himself on the back of the head.

"Oh Jethro…I should have known." Ducky started.

"Known what Duck? Hell I still don't understand." Gibbs complained.

"You wouldn't Jethro. Let me talk," Ducky demanded, effectively shutting up the field agent. "Tony sees you as a father figure…someone he can look up to. When he was twelve he felt safe yet at the same time he wanted to feel loved. I think this is simply his minds way of trying to get what is so desperately wants and needs."

While Gibbs face showed signs of recognition to Ducky's words Abby's still looked confused. Ducky knew that Gibbs would never say what he was thinking so he kept talking.

"He was calm with you Jethro, I could tell just by watching you two interact so deep down he _does_ remember you. Tony's twelve year old self and Tony's adult self are fighting each other. He wants to be loved…by you."

As Abby stared to understand she turned pleading eyes on Ducky silently asking 'how do we get Gibbs to take care of Tony'. Ducky shook his head at her. He knew that Gibbs wouldn't let Tony down. Gibbs didn't disappoint.

"How do I help him Duck?"

_TBC…_


	4. Conversations

_**A/N:**_ _**I'm sorry about this chapter…it's not my favorite but I was stuck on how to transition from the hospital to where I want/need the fic to go. Please bare with me for the this chapter and maybe the next…thanks!**_

Gibbs and Ducky stared at one another for a moment.

Gibbs turned to Abby, "I promised DiNozzo I'd bring him books and games. Would you go to the store and by some?"

Abby nodded and accepted the credit card Gibbs offered. She gathered her stuff and gave her boss a smile. After a seconds hesitation she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the check.

"Abigail, do make sure it's appropriate for a twelve year old." Ducky called after her.

Abby flashed the elderly M.E. a grin and disappeared out the door.

-----------------------

"So, how do we help him Duck?" Gibbs finally asked again.

"We treat him like he's twelve. He'll come back when he's ready." Ducky suggested.

"And if he doesn't?" Gibbs wondered.

"I don't know Jethro…I just don't know." Ducky admitted softly.

The two sat in silence; each lost in their own thoughts.

It was ducky who finally broke the silence, "Shall we go check on our patient?"

Gibbs nodded and led the way to Tony's room. Tony was sitting on the bed with the TV on. He was in the middle of laughing over the antics of Lucy (I love Lucy) when the two older men walked in. He suddenly turned the show off and looked over at the two.

"T-the nurse said I-I could…I mean me-I," Tony stammered.

Gibbs gave him a smile though on the inside he was seething; not at Tony but at the younger man's father.

"It's alright Tony. You already know Doctor Mallard; he just wants to check on you again." Gibbs explained.

Tony didn't say anything. He simply nodded his head and waited. Ducky took a step forward and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure my dear boy. You may call me Ducky like everyone else." Ducky bowed causing Tony to laugh.

"I'm Tony…well, Anthony really," Tony smiled.

"Well Anthony, I'm going to check your bump on your head and then I'll leave you alone to finish watching your show." Ducky smiled back.

Tony nodded once again though he knew he should have answered the man vocally. He waited for the reprimand that never came. He watched Gibbs out of the corner of his eyes the entire time that Ducky looked him over.

With the examination done Ducky let the two alone. Gibbs pulled his chair up closer to the bed and then sat down.

"I sent Abby, a girl who works for me, to pick up some books and games for you. In the meantime why don't we see what Lucy is up to?" Gibbs suggested.

Tony smiled brightly and soon the two were engrossed in the episode…which is how Abby found them when she returned.

----------------------------

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said cheerfully as she entered the room. She handed Gibbs back his card and placed the bags she was caring down on the foot of the bed.

"Hi Abby; Tony, this is Abby, the girl I was talking to you about. Abby, this is Tony DiNozzo. He's gonna be staying with me," Gibbs introduced.

"Hi Tony," Abby hugged the boy.

"Hi," Tony responded shyly.

Much to Gibbs' relief Abby acted like there was nothing wrong though he did notice that she refrained from acting too familiar with Tony. Abby sat, Indian style, at the foot of Tony's bed and pulled the bags in front of her. She gave Tony and smile and waited until he smiled back.

"I wasn't sure what kind games you liked or books you read so I just picked up an assortment of things. Book wise I got you the first two Harry Potter books and a couple Hardy Boys." Abby handed the books to Tony who grinned with some uncertainty as he stared at them.

Abby had to fight a lump that formed in her throat. She had known his father wasn't a good man but never had she guessed he'd been cruel. She blinked back her tears and smiled once again.

"Do you like them?" she asked nervously.

"They're great; thank you," Tony replied sincerely.

Gibbs could tell that Tony was still slightly uncomfortable around him so he stood up and stretched before ruffling Tony's hair and giving Abby a pat on the back.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee and see if I can't find some blankets. You two need anything?" Gibbs asked from the doorway.

Tony stared down the blanket and Abby shook her head no. Gibbs nodded and gave her a meaningful look before leaving. Tony looked up at the door and Abby didn't miss the fact that Tony seemed less tense.

"Are you ok Tony?" Abby inquired.

Tony gave the Goth girl a wry smile and nodded. Abby wasn't convinced but let it go for the time being in order to show him the games she got.

Abby slowly pulled out a deck of cards, poker chips, two puzzles, and an assortment of puzzle books and writing utensils before getting to the 'good' stuff.

"I wasn't sure what kind of games you liked so I got you Battleship, Sorry, and Monopoly." Abby grinned. "Ok, so I wasn't sure boss man would let me buy you one but I did have an extra…"

Abby pulled out a game boy and ten different games. "I figured you wouldn't want to play games with Gibbs all day so I thought maybe…"

"I love it. Thank you Abby; I…" Tony's voice trailed off.

Abby couldn't stand it anymore and she went to sit by the man now turned little boy. She put an arm around him and hugged him to her.

"What's the matter Tony?" She asked quietly.

"I don't want to be a bother," Tony answered not knowing why he was being so honest with a woman he'd just met but he couldn't stop himself. "What if I mess up? I don't want him to be mad at me or send me away. I…I just…I don't know!"

Abby hugged him tightly before gently pushing him away and cupping his chin in her hands. "You're a twelve year old Gibbs expects you to get into some trouble but he will never be mad enough to send you away."

"How do you know?" Tony all but cried.

"I know Gibbs. Besides he loves kids and I know he loves you." Abby reassured.

"He says that when I hit my head I forgot that we were friends." The boy looked up her with sad eyes.

"You were friends Tony and that is why I _know_ Gibbs loves you." Abby smiled.

"What if I don't remember him?" Tony was concerned.

"Then you'll just have to become friends again." Abby replied firmly. She gave Tony another hug and then pulled out a Battle Ship. "Let's play a round."

------------------------------------

Gibbs went back to Tony and Abby almost a forty-five minutes after he left. When he entered the room the two were immersed into a game of poker. The scent of the pizza he was carrying alerted the two to his presence.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby waved.

"Hey Gibbs," Tony mimicked.

Gibbs smiled brightly and laid the pizza on the dresser by across the bed. "Tell me when you're done and I'll serve you a piece."

The two quickly finished their hand as they realized they were starving.

"Done," Two voices rang out.

Gibbs quickly served them and himself each two slices of pizza. He handed Abby a Caf-Pow and Tony chocolate milk. Tony smiled gratefully and the trio ate in silence. When they were done Tony yawned. Abby took that as her cue to leave.

"See you tomorrow Boss man, Tony." Abby gave them each a kiss on the cheek causing Tony to blush.

"Ok kiddo, you ready for bed?" Gibbs stood up and waited for an answer.

Tony nodded his head, to tired to feel wary of the older man. Gibbs smiled and helped him lay down before covering him up.

"I'll be right here when you wake Tony." Gibbs said gently as he ran his hand through the younger man's hair.

As Tony drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but wonder if Gibbs would keep his word…

_TBC_…

_**A/N: I need your opinion!! Do I keep this as is (a father/son relationship)? Or do I make this an adoption fic? You get to tell me so please even if you hated this chapter press the little purple button and tell me what you think! Thanks!**_


	5. Gibbs House

_**A/N: I will be busy on the 19**__**th**__** and 20**__**th **__**and more then likely w/out computer access. I will try my hardest to post either by the 24**__**th**__** or on the 27**__**th**__**. Just in case to those who celebrate: Merry Christmas! **_

Ducky came entered the hospital room around ten o'clock the next morning. He stopped at the door way and smiled when he saw Gibbs tickling Tony causing the younger boy to throw his head back and laugh.

"You win, you win!" Tony squealed.

Gibbs let go and sat back in his seat, a triumphant smile on his lips. As Tony took a deep breath, a smile still on his face, he spotted Ducky. The twelve year old waved brightly.

"Hi, Dr. Mallard," he greeted.

"Now, now young Anthony; call me Ducky just as everyone else does," Ducky insisted as he began his examination of the…man…boy.

Tony was still during the examination and when Ducky was done he looked up at the older man with a wary expression.

"You may have a headache for a day or two but you're fine otherwise. I don't see why you can't go home after you've eaten breakfast." Ducky informed the two.

Tony paled at the word home, something that wasn't missed by the two older men. Gibbs was instantly at his side.

"He meant home with me Tony," Gibbs reassured him.

Tony nodded but the playful atmosphere was gone. Gibbs gave him a quick hug and ruffled his hair before tossing him some clothes and pointing the restroom.

"Since you've already had breakfast I'll sign you out and we'll be on our way."

Tony nodded again and got changed quickly. He hated hospitals with a passion; something he picked up after his mom had died when he was younger.

Gibbs led the way down the hospital hall and signed him out. Tony gave a real grin for the first time since Ducky had entered the room.

------------------------------

Tony was impressed as Gibbs led the way into his house. Tony had never seen a home look so…well…so much like a home. It looked like people actually lived in this building. Tony's "home" had consisted of a mansion that always looked empty. He often wondered if anyone even realized that his father had a son.

Gibbs led the way to the spare bedroom and threw the door open with a flourish.

"This is your bedroom. Abby came over and already unpacked your bags. McGee hooked up a sound and game system downstairs along with the use of a flat screen TV."

"Who's McGee?" Tony asked.

Gibbs winced internally. "McGee is another person who works for me."

Tony nodded; Gibbs had spent the night before talking about NCIS and what he did. He promised to take Tony down at some point during the week and show him around. Tony's eyes traveled the length of the room and he grinned at the bed.

McGee and Abby had taken off the dark blue sheets and quilts and replaced them with a sheet that had cars on it. A quilt, light blue in color, was folded down the expose the sheet. Gibbs had known that Tony had a car fascination since he was young but hadn't realized how young; he also didn't know where Abby found a car sheet for a queen sized bed.

Tony gingerly sat on the bed and grinned broadly when Gibbs flopped down causing the bed to bounce both of them up and down a couple times. Gibbs could tell that Tony was still a bit uneasy with him so he sat back up and gave him a smile.

"Would it help if we talked about rules?" Gibbs wondered.

Tony nodded his head and bit his lip. Gibbs smiled and sat beside him, draping an arm around his shoulders before he continued.

"You can play games, watch TV, or movies but nothing over PG – 13 and not more then an hour at a time unless it's a move in which case no more then one at a time."

Tony nodded with a hint of a grin. At home he'd never been allowed any where near the TV room. He's always been stuck in his room with a tutor learning something he didn't want to learn about.

"There are snacks and drinks in the fridge. You can have what ever you want, you don't have to ask. I do ask that you stop eating an hour before meals; don't worry if you forget, I'll remind you. Unfortunately you won't find pop or candy around as Ducky says you need a healthy well balanced diet but there is ice cream for dessert and I'm sure I can make a pie or buy cookies later."

Gibbs remembered to keep his voice light the way Ducky had told him to. He had planned on playing things by ear but Ducky, with Abby's support, had told him that Tony may need the reassurance of knowing what he could and couldn't do before hand.

"Stay out of the basement unless you're with me, tell me before you go outside, and don't leave our yard unless you have my permission; ok?"

"Ok," Tony answered with a relieved sigh. He'd been worried that Gibbs was going to give him a long list of rules to follow like when he was home. The rules Gibbs did lay down wouldn't be all that hard to follow.

Gibbs had of course made sure to keep his rules clear and simple. He could visibly feel the younger man relax under him. A minute later Tony leaned against him. Gibbs silently cheered at the victory.

"How about you take a shower then if you're tired you can take a nap and I'll wake you for lunch. After that, if you'd like, we can go outside and I think I have a basketball somewhere." Gibbs suggested.

Tony quickly agreed and made his way to the bathroom which was just across the hall from him.

---------------------------------

The day went quicker then either could have expected. After lunch Gibbs and Tony had gone to a local park to play basketball and then Gibbs stopped at an ice cream vender and brought both of them an ice cream cone.

Abby came over before supper and played video games with Tony who had to be taught all over how to play. Abby stayed for supper which Tony had been allowed to pick much to his delight. The trio helped clear up and for dessert Gibbs made a couple bags of caramel popcorn, which Abby had brought over, and some juice. They ate and watched a movie. Abby left shortly afterwards with a promise to see Tony the next day.

At nine thirty Gibbs sent a very tired 'twelve year old' to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. Gibbs went up fifteen minutes later to find Tony half asleep.

"Brush you teeth?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh – huh," Tony yawned.

"Alright then kiddo, under the covers you go," Gibbs pulled the covers back as Tony crawled under them. He tucked them up to his chin. "Alright Tony, I'm gonna leave mine and your door open so if you need something, you come find me."

Tony nodded his head in understanding. "Are we really gonna go to your work tomorrow?"

"I always keep my word," Gibbs retorted.

Gibbs sat by Tony's side until he fell asleep. True to his word Gibbs kept Tony's door open and made his way to the basement to work on his boat for an hour. He wanted to work on it more but had a feeling he'd be woken up earlier.

As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but wonder just how Ziva and McGee were gonna handle the new Tony. After all, Gibbs reasoned, it couldn't be that bad…

_TBC…_


	6. NCIS

_**A/N: Please take the time to go to my profile and vote! I need your opinions! Thank you! This will be my last posting until after Christmas. To those who celebrate: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Please be safe!**_

Gibbs woke up, as usual, shortly after the crack of dawn. After checking on Tony he went on a run around the block before ending up working on his boat in the basement until he heard movement upstairs.

"Morning Tony," Gibbs greeted as he exited the basement.

Tony muttered his greeting as his hands, rolled into fists, rubbed his eyes. His hair was tousled which made him look younger. Gibbs couldn't help the grin that came to his face at the site.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Gibbs asked as he ushered the boy to the table. "We have cereal, eggs, toast, pancakes…"

Tony blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't used to be given choices or, to be honest, breakfast. Usually his nanny sent him up two slices of toast to eat while his tutor was looking over his homework.

Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair as he made his way to the kitchen. When he came back to the table he brought cereal, toast, and a cup of juice for Tony and some toast and coffee for himself.

Tony ate in silence too shocked to say anything. Never before had anyone given him breakfast like what he had before him. Gibbs could see the shock and again felt anger at the eldest DiNozzo.

By the time Tony was done he was wide awake and talkative. Gibbs was surprised considering just the night before he seemed terrified. The older man smiled and listened to the younger man for ten minute before breaking into a grin.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you go get dressed while I take a shower and then we'll get going," Gibbs suggested.

Tony nodded his head enthusiastically and left the table to get ready.

-------------------------------------

Gibbs led the way into the NCIS building. Tony followed, nervously playing with the hem of his Magnum PI shirt. When they got in the elevator Gibbs hit the stop button.

"You ok?" he asked the nervous boy.

"Uh-huh," Tony replied licking his lips.

"You remember the rules?" Gibbs waited for the nod of affirmation. "What are they?"

"Listen to you, ask before I touch, and stay within your eye sight." Tony answered wide eyes, hoping he got all the rules right.

"Good boy," Gibbs once again ruffled Tony's hair.

Seeing the look of approval on the older man's face Tony grinned broadly. The grin didn't even begin to fade until they got to the bullpen. Abby was in her lab running some tests, or so she said, leaving McGee and Ziva alone to meet the "new" Tony; they were both as nervous as Tony was. The only difference was that they were able to hide it.

McGee stood and walked to over to the duo. After a quick hello to his boss e turned to the boy in tow, "Are you _the_ Tony who beat Abby at Soul Caliber 3?"

Tony gave him a shy smile and nodded.

"You know what that means don't you?" McGee kept his voice light and a smile on his face. Abby had warned him and Ziva about Tony being skittish.

Tony looked over at Gibbs who gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He looked back at McGee and shook his head. Even though Gibbs had reassured him the night before that no one would yell at him for not verbally answering them, Tony couldn't help but feel scared.

Seeing the fear in his eyes, McGee didn't make him wait long for an answer. "It means that I owe you dessert after lunch because I said no one could beat her. It looks like I was wrong."

The look of pure delight on Tony's face was enough for McGee's heart to break. Sure, he'd seen Tony smile before but not like this. This time Tony's smile was pure and innocent.

McGee bit back his emotions and smiled as he held out a hand. "I'm Tim McGee."

"Hi, Agent McGee," Tony shook his hand. He figured that since the agent knew his name he didn't have to introduce himself and when no one corrected him he figured he was right.

McGee hid a wince; it wasn't until then that he realized just how much he'd missed hearing the name probie; unless…

"No need for that; you can me Tim or McGee. Since you beat Abby you can even call me Probie if you'd like; only a select few get to," McGee explained.

"Probie…" Tony giggled causing Gibbs and McGee to laugh with him.

Ziva had left at some point during the conversation. From behind Tony Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question. McGee shook his head ever so slightly.

------------------------------

After talking with McGee for a few minutes more Gibbs took Tony on an extensive tour of NCIS before finally stopping in Abby's lab.

"Boss man, Tony," Abby greeted both with a hug.

"Hi Abby," Tony greeted back.

"Hey Abs, you think you can show Tony what your…machines do while I go talk to the director?" Gibbs suggested though he stated it in the form of a question.

"Of course my fearless leader; we'll meet you up top for lunch. Your treat," Abby grinned.

Gibbs gave Tony a hug goodbye, something he'd never normally do. Tony tensed for a second before allowing himself to lean into the hug. With a smile and an exaggerated roll of the eyes, causing Tony to laugh Gibbs left the room. As he walked out he could hear Abby starting to explain the machines.

Tony was in Abby's lab for almost an hour when Palmer, who had been informed about what had happened, walked in.

"Hey Abby, Ducky needs you to…" Palmer's voice trailed off when he saw Tony.

"Hey Jimmy; Tony this is the Duck man's assistant Jimmy Palmer, Jim meet Tony." Abby introduced.

"Hi Tony," Jimmy said he held some items out to Abby.

"Hi," Tony waved.

Abby took the items and looked them over before frowning. She wanted to keep Tony with her, knowing he was nervous around everyone but her, but she didn't want him to see the crime scene photos she had either.

"Hey Tony, can you do me a favor and go up top with Jimmy? I'll be up in a minute and we'll join Gibbs for lunch." Abby hugged Tony tightly and gave him a broad smile.

Tony nodded and followed Jimmy out the door. The two didn't talk during the elevator ride up and when Jimmy saw McGee he went back down to autopsy.

---------------------------------

McGee had Tony sit next to him as he worked much to Tony's delight. He listened enthusiastically while the 'older' man explained some of what he was doing. The real reason McGee had the 'younger' boy next to him was fear that if Tony sat at his own desk he would discover something that showed him as he should be.

McGee continued to talk with Tony occasionally slinging an arm over the boy's shoulders. Tony tensed the first couple of times but after a while he started to casually lean against McGee and not move until McGee gave him another one armed hug.

McGee was quick to understand that Tony was starved for attention. 'It explains so much,' McGee thought to himself as he thought back to all the time an adult Tony boasted over something or the other.

They'd been waiting for almost a half hour when McGee realized he had to deliver some papers. "I have to run these to accounting so I'm going to start you a game to play, ok?"

Tony nodded and eyed the game McGee brought up on his computer hungrily. McGee couldn't stop himself from tousling the Tony's hair as he was leaving.

McGee stopped by his co-workers desk on his way out. "Keep an eye on him till I get back Ziva."

"He's a grown man. He does not need any one to watch over him." Ziva protested.

"Ziva," McGee admonished as his eyes darted over to Tony, wanting to make sure he hadn't heard what had been said.

"Fine, I will watch him," Ziva snapped.

McGee hurried away not wanting to leave Ziva and Tony alone for to long. On the other hand he did trust Ziva and after all, what could wrong?

_TBC…_

_**A/N2:**_ _**Just another reminder, please go to my profile where I have a poll started. Make sure your choice is known…go and vote! **_


	7. Where's Tony?

_**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay! I've re-written this chapter about five times! It was come out different with each try but I'm finally satisfied!**_

_**A/N2: This is my last chapter for the year 2007! Since it was so late and it is the last chapter for this year I have made it longer! I hope none of you mind!**_

_**A/N3: Have a safe and Happy New Year! I'll see you next year!**_

Gibbs watched Tony from outside the lab doors for a while before heading down to autopsy to talk with Ducky. The agent needed the reassurance that only the M.E. could give. The elevator ride down took far longer then he ever remembered.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs greeted as he entered the autopsy room.

"Oh, good morning Jethro; how are you and young Anthony doing?" Ducky greeted back.

Gibbs shrugged and leaned against an empty autopsy table. Ducky stared at the younger man with amusement. He could tell that Gibbs was scared of the situation he found himself in.

"Where is the dear boy?" Ducky asked. "You didn't decide to eat him for breakfast did you?"

Gibbs grinned and rolled his eyes. "Abby's showing him how some of her machines work." As an after thought he added, "I'm supposed to be meeting with the director."

'That explains that,' Ducky thought to himself with a slight grin.

"Where you both able to get some sleep?" the M.E. inquired.

Gibbs attempted to shrug his shoulders when he saw Ducky raised an eyebrow. 'He's getting to good at that.' Gibbs thought to himself with a slight frown. Not wanting to annoy the older man quite that early into the work day Gibbs let out a sigh.

"I slept on and off. He was okay during the times I checked on him." Gibbs admitted.

"He'll be fine Jethro," Ducky reminded him.

"I know," Gibbs took the coffee offered to him by Ducky's assistant Jimmy Palmer, who had just entered the room.

"Thanks for the coffee, Duck, Palmer," Gibbs nodded his head as he walked out of autopsy.

Gibbs took the elevator up to see the director not looking forward to his first battle of the day.

------------------------------------

In the bull pen Tony was intently playing the game that McGee had set up for him. He wasn't sure what the game was called but he was having fun with it. His tongue hung out slightly to the right and he bit down gently, keeping his tongue in place as he concentrated.

He sat on the edge of his seat as he re-did the fifth level; it was his third try. He sat on the edge of his seat until the chair started to roll from under him. He pressed pause and sat further back in the chair. Tony had just past through a series of traps when he let out a whoop of joy; he past the level. The sound wasn't a loud one but it was loud enough for Ziva to hear.

Ziva's head shot up at the sound, her eyes narrowing.

"Must you make so much noise?" She asked annoyed.

Tony's eyes darted to her. He slunk down in his seat. He was going to let the question go unanswered but then he saw Ziva's eyes narrow. He knew instantly that she wasn't going to let the none verbal answer go.

"I-I'm sorry; it w-won't happen a-again ma'am." Tony stammered out.

"Do _not_ call me ma'am!" Ziva snapped.

"I'm sorry," fear showed in Tony's voice and eyes.

Ziva took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. She knew she should not be snapping at the boy but she couldn't seem to help herself. She took another deep breath before standing and making her way to Tony.

"My name is Ziva David. You may call me Ziva. Do you understand?" she asked.

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He looked up with fearful eyes at Ziva wondering if she'd allow his none verbal response. Ziva gave him a nod and walked back to her desk. Tony let out a small sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to vocally answer her again.

Tony sat to afraid to play the game; too afraid of upsetting the women sitting across from him. Seeing Tony sitting there, unmoving, Ziva began to feel slightly bad. She hadn't meant to snap at him but she wasn't comfortable around children let along a grown man who _thought_ he was child.

-------------------------------------

Gibbs rode the elevator up to see the director, Jen Sheppard. He knew what Jen wanted and he knew he wasn't going to like it. For Tony's sake he would try and make nice. For Tony's sake he would fall back on his marine training and be civil to the woman he knew he would come to despise before the end of the hour.

He stopped on the landing above the bullpen and looked down. He watched Ziva glare in the direction of McGee and Tony; he knew he'd have to talk to her. On the opposite side of the bullpen McGee sat with Tony at his side. Gibbs watched as Tony leaned into McGee; Gibbs worried, slightly, that McGee would try to brush Tony off but he didn't. McGee wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders. Gibbs smiled at the scene and then made his way to the director's office.

Seeing that Cynthia, the director's, assistant, wasn't at her desk, he knocked on the door to the director's office. It was a couple minutes later when he heard the 'come in' beckon. Gibbs straightened up and took a deep breath before walking in.

"You wanted to see me director," Gibbs marched in.

"So you do know how to knock and wait," Jen said silkily.

"Yeah well, I'm full of surprises," Gibbs countered.

The two stared at each other, not talking. At the director's bidding Gibbs sat down on the chair across from her. He took a drink of his coffee, waiting for the director to break the silence.

"I heard about what happened with Agent DiNozzo," Jen informed her agent.

"And?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We need to talk about getting you a replacement agent." Jen answered. "First though would you like me to contact Tony's next of kin or will you?"

"No and neither," Gibbs stood up, ready to leave, "Anything else director?"

"Sit down Agent Gibbs," Jen admonished. "One of us has to call DiNozzo's next of kin."

"You don't read your agents' personnel files do you?" Gibbs inquired with a shake of his head. "Tony's next of kin has been notified. How do I know? _I_ am DiNozzo's next of kind which also means that while he is incapacitated _I_ am his legal guardian. As for finding a replacement agent; when hell freezes over. DiNozzo will be back; he just needs time."

"You don't know that Jethro." Jen replied softly trying to work out what she'd been told I her head.

"The hell I don't," Gibbs snapped.

The two continued to go back and forth. So intent was their argument that when Gibbs phone rang they both jumped.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly, "…WHAT!"

-----------------------------

McGee made his way back to his desk as quickly as he could. He'd taken twenty minutes longer then he would have liked.

When his desk got into view the first thing McGee noticed was that Tony was no longer there. He ran over to his desk and could only stare. 'Don't panic' become McGee's silent mantra. He looked around and saw one of Tony's desk drawers open. He went over to look and immediately noticed that one of the two shirts Tony kept there was gone. The second thing he noticed was an empty juice carton by his own desk and a spill under it.

Figuring Tony had spilt the drink on himself and Ziva had given him the shirt McGee went to the bathroom; Tony wasn't there. He called down to the security guards to see if they'd seen Tony or Ziva; they hadn't.

McGee could feel the panic raising in his chest. He wrote a quick note for Tony in case the boy came back. With that done McGee went down to visit Abby, hoping that Tony was there.

"Abby," he rushed into the lap.

"Hey McGee, I thought you were watching Tony." Abby greeted with a frown.

"He's not here?" McGee asked dismayed.

"McGee…" Abby started but was cut off by the older man.

"I left him with Ziva while I ran down to accounting; they were gone when I got there and I can't find either of them." McGee explained.

"Autopsy," Abby suggested.

McGee nodded and led the way to see if Ducky had seen the boy Gibbs obviously cared for. It took them, what felt like forever, to get to the autopsy room.

"Duck have you seen Tony?" Abby asked, running into the room after McGee.

"I'm afraid not Abigail; why?" Ducky asked, looking from one to the other.

McGee explained the situation. Ducky frowned and looked around the room; he called for Palmer and then waited until his assistant came over to him.

"Tony is missing Jimmy. All of us are taking different floors; ask around. Meet back at McGee's desk in fifteen minutes. If we don't find him, we'll have to call Gibbs." Ducky finished explaining.

The four went their separate ways, leaving nothing to chance. Each asked other agents if they'd seen the missing duo, went into bathrooms, checked ever small space that had a door, and went as far as questioning the cleaning personnel or mailroom personnel as the case may be.

They met up at McGee's desk where each had to admit to their failure at finding Tony and Ziva. McGee sat down, looking forlornly at the game still going on his computer. With a look at Ducky, McGee nodded his head and picked up the phone.

He heard Gibbs gruff answer and had to take a deep breath before responding, "I left Tony with Ziva and both of them are gone. Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and I have looked everywhere for them but we can't find them."

McGee couldn't stop the wince when he head Gibbs even gruffer, "WHAT!"

----------------------------------------

"I am not giving up on Tony and if you try you will have my resignation along with Abby's, Ducky's, Palmer's, and McGee's by the end of the day!" Gibbs huffed as he stormed out of Jen's office.

He all but ran downstairs where he was greeted with a hug from Abby. The group quickly told them what had happened and what had been done.

"Did you check the security tapes?" Gibbs demanded to know.

Abby and McGee looked at each other before running off to look at the tapes. Gibbs went to his desk and tried to call Ziva. To his annoyance he heard Ziva's cell phone ringing from her bag which was by her desk.

Ten minutes later McGee and Abby came back.

"They went in the direction of the gym," McGee told his boss.

"Did any of you check the gym?" Gibbs asked as he made his way to the elevator.

"We forgot," Abby admitted with a frown.

No words were said as the group quickly made their way to the gym area. Gibbs walked in silently, his eyes searching for…

"Tony," Gibbs called out and jogged over to where the boy was working with the punching bag.

"Hi Gibbs," Tony greeted with a smile. "Ziva's teaching me how to box."

"So she is," Gibbs smiled back. He leaned over and ruffled Tony's hair, feeling the sweet matting the boy's hair.

When Tony's attention was away from him, Gibbs glared at the only female on his team. Ziva saw the glare but schooled her features to not show. She coached Tony for a few more minutes, only vaguely aware of the others in the room with them.

"Very good Tony," Ziva praised. "I think we should end now. It is time for lunch."

Tony nodded and turned to Gibbs. "How'd I do?"

"You did amazing kiddo." Gibbs responded with another smile. "Hey McGee, showTony to the showers. Be careful with his ankle."

McGee nodded and led the way to locker room with Tony in tow. Not wanting to wait around to see what happened, Palmer followed them. Abby looked at Gibbs more closely before deciding that it was ok for her to leave and finish what she had been working on. Ducky sat down on a bench close enough to call Gibbs off Ziva if he needed to but far enough away to give them privacy.

Seeing that Tony was out of earshot Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs demanded to know. "You don't just take the boy and not leave something saying where you're going! Do you know what we went through looking for him?"

"I-I didn't think…" Ziva started.

"That much is obvious Officer David! You don't take Tony without leaving me at least a note of where you are going or you won't be around long enough to regret it; got it?" Gibbs fumed.

"I understand," Ziva answered. "I am sorry Gibbs; he was upset because he spilt juice on himself. I forgot that he was a child, I still see him as an adult."

Gibbs expression softened, "I know."

"Jethro, why is Anthony not using the crutches given to him?" Ducky interrupted.

"He doesn't like them Duck; I don't know why. I made sure his ankle was wrapped tight though and I'll keep him off of it as much as I can." Gibbs explained.

Ziva looked up at Gibbs in shock and Gibbs quickly realized that Ziva didn't know about Tony's ankle. Leaving Ziva in Ducky's hands Gibbs went to check on Tony. He stood in the locker room's doorway and watched the scene before him.

---------------------------------

Tony sat on a bench, minus shirt and one shoe, while Palmer dried his still dripping wet hair. He was pretending to grab Tony's whole head, causing the boy to laugh and try to push the towel away.

McGee knelt at Tony's feet, wrapping his ankle carefully yet expertly. Gibbs watched with pride as McGee put on Tony's sock and shoe while Palmer ran a brush through Tony's hair.

"All right buddy, you look as handsome as you did when you first came in," Palmer informed the still laughing Tony.

"Foot's wrapped and shoed," McGee added, helping Tony stand up and test the support of the wrap.

"Thanks McGee and Palmer," Tony responded.

Sensing what the boy needed the two 'older' men hugged him in turn.

"You all ready for lunch?" Gibbs asked as entered the room and made his presence known.

Seeing three heads nod Gibbs beckoned for them to follow. Gibbs was reassured that Tony would come back to them…all he needed was time.

_TBC…_

_**A/N4: Please review! Press the little…err…periwinkle (at least that's what I'm told the color is) button and let me know what you think! ALSO I will be ending my poll shortly after the new year comes so if you want your choice to be known vote or if you can't tell me! **_


	8. Answers

_**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I was struggling with this chapter! I hope the next one won't take me so long…**_

_**A/N2: This is just a reminder that this fic is NOT beta'd!! All mistakes are my own! **_

Lunch had come and gone and Gibbs could tell that Tony was getting tired. The boy had yet to complain but as he sat by Gibbs his eyes kept shutting. Gibbs felt slightly bad knowing that it couldn't be any fun sitting with him. However, there was currently no other alternative as McGee and Ziva were following a lead, Ducky was starting an autopsy with Palmer and assisting and Abby…well, Abby was trying to get her emotions under control.

Lunch had been a fun affair for all involved but it had also been heartbreaking. The group had settled on a hamburger place just a block away. Everyone wanted to walk but Tony's ankle wasn't up to the journey. They were going to take cars when Ducky suggested a wheelchair. Tony had been resistant at first but when he learned that it was either a wheelchair or cars he opted for the chair.

Gibbs wheeled him down the block while Abby walked by Tony's side, holding the boy's hand and making him laugh. Palmer and McGee were talking quietly amongst themselves with Ziva adding her input and Ducky walked next to Gibbs, talking to the lead agent.

When the group walked into the restaurant Tony had looked around wide eyed, his mouth forming an 'o'. Everyone had smiled but had also been slightly confused.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"I love it. I've never been to a place like this before," Tony admitted.

The group didn't say anything but they all had a weird feeling Tony was talking about a restaurant in general. When it came to ordering Tony had worked himself into such a nervous wreck that Gibbs took control and ordered for him.

Much like his normal 'older' self Tony started to make jokes which everyone around started to laugh at. When the food came Tony's eyes went wider then anyone thought possible.

"Is this all for me?" Tony whispered into Abby's ear.

"Of course it is," Abby reassured him.

Tony began to eat, his talkativeness turned to quietness as he listened to everyone else talk and joke. Everything seemed to be going good until Tony accidentally spilt his juice. Tony's face seemed to freeze in an expression of panic and fear.

Abby put an arm around him, trying to get him to calm down. Gibbs stood up to clean the spill before it got on anyone when Tony suddenly turned his head, burying it in Abby's shoulders. He let out a strangled cry that caused everyone around them to look over.

"It's ok Tony," Abby soothed.

Tony couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. McGee and Palmer jumped up and started cleaning the mess while Gibbs went and knelt by Tony.

"Tony, are you ok?" Gibbs asked gently.

Tony's response was muted as he his head was still in Abby's shoulder. Abby gently prodded Tony into picking his head up and looking at Gibbs. The older man could see the fear in the younger man's eyes.

"I'm s-sorry, please d-don't be m-mad. I d-didn't m-mean t-to." Tony stuttered, tears finding his eyes but never falling.

Gibbs gently cupped Tony's chin in his hands. "Hey kiddo, I'm not mad. It was an accident that's all."

Tony looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I'll clean it up."

"Don't worry about it," Gibbs stressed with a smile. "Probie and Palmer got it cleaned up and no one was hurt. No harm down; let's eat and then McGee can buy you dessert."

Tony smiled for the first time since they'd been served their food and the group relaxed. With the crisis adverted all seemed more relaxed. Gibbs pulled Tony's chair closer to him and kept an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

Ziva, McGee, and Palmer were smart enough not to show any emotions towards both Tony's reaction and Gibbs showing him affection. Abby and Ducky didn't show any emotions to Tony's reaction but their eyes said everything about what they thought of Gibbs showing him affection.

When lunch was eaten, and Tony had dessert, the group made their way back to the NCIS building. McGee and Ziva rushed back ahead of everyone, having some leads they wanted to check before Tony got back.

By the time the rest showed up the two were headed out. Nobody said anything as Tony started to draw, Ducky and Palmer went down to autopsy, Abby to her lab, and Gibbs sat at his desk not really doing anything and not caring.

-------------------------------

This is how Ziva and McGee found them when they came back an hour later, a woman in handcuffs, in tow. Tony was so absorbed in his drawing that he didn't look up as Ziva rushed the woman past.

As if sensing something or maybe they had been alerted, Palmer, Abby, and Ducky all showed up. McGee stood just on the edge of bullpen, his eyes meeting Gibbs briefly. It was obvious the junior agent knew something but didn't want to say. Palmer took a step forward.

"Hey Tony, I got you something." He announced.

Tony looked up, his eyes wide, once again. "You do?"

"Yup," Palmer answered, handing over a control.

Tony looked at it confused before looking back up at the M.E. assistant. Palmer smiled and pulled out a car…not just any car.

"Magnum PI's car," Tony announced shocked.

He gave Palmer a big hug and rushed back to Gibbs to show it off. Seeing the look of pride in everyone's face caused Palmer to blush. What no one knew was that he and Tony were good friends. Palmer had once saved Tony from Gibbs' wrath and ever since then the two had gotten along great. In fact Tony was the only one who know about Palmer and Agent Lee.

So great was the friendship that, earlier that year Palmer had found a company who made custom made remote control cars. He'd put in his order for the Magnum PI look alike car right away.

"If Gibbs is willing, and you promise not to do so with out an adult, we can go out to the parking lot for a little while." Palmer informed the boy.

Pleading eyes looked up at Gibbs who nodded his head. "Alright you can go but listen to Palmer and stay within his eye sight."

"I will," Tony promised before following Palmer to the elevator.

-----------------------------

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked trying not to sound too harsh as he spoke. He'd waited till he knew the elevator was moving before turning his attention away.

You had to give McGee credit though; he didn't even flinch at his boss' harsh tone. He stood straight and walked up to his boss' desk with a confidence Tony would have been proud of.

"The noise Tony heard as he was leaving was a cell phone. Abby tracked it down to one Lindsay Morgan Michaels…the petty officer's sister in law. She confessed when we went to ask her some questions." McGee informed his boss.

"Why?" Gibbs asked. For the first time in his life, he needed to know the why of the crime.

"She hired a man to kill her soon to be ex-husband so that way she could get the benefits. It seems that once the divorce became finalized she wouldn't be getting much. Apparently the petty officer and her husband look alike so she didn't know the difference. She heard that her husband had made reservation as 'The Legend' which he had but he'd made them for the petty officer. She followed him as he made his way out with friends and then home. She lured the petty officer into the building by calling out for help and the man she hired killed him. We're looking for him now." McGee answered.

"Take down her statement and book her," Gibbs ordered. "I'm gonna get Tony and head home."

McGee nodded his head and went to leave but was stopped by the lead agent.

"When you get the man…let Ziva in with him." Gibbs said.

McGee gave a smile, "Got it boss."

No one talked, even after Gibbs had left. Abby and Ducky looked at each other and sighed. The case may have been close to ending but Tony was far from being healed.

-----------------------------------------

For Tony and Gibbs the rest of the day went quickly. Gibbs made dinner and then sent Tony up for a shower. Though it was only nine o' clock Gibbs sent Tony to bed. Tony didn't fight it because he was, in fact, tired.

"You brush your teeth?" Gibbs asked teasingly.

"Brushed and flossed," Tony answered with a grin.

"Good boy; you got sleep and in the morning I'll have a surprise," Gibbs informed him.

Tony grinned brightly, "Good night Gibbs."

"Good night son," Gibbs responded.

Tony seemed to grin brighter at that. He laid his head down and felt Gibbs lift the blankets over his shoulders. He couldn't wait for tomorrow…

_TBC…_


	9. Happy Birthday part 2

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me! I can't believe my computer broke! ;( It's up and running and I already have the next chapter written! I hope you like this chapter!**_

Tony sat, wide eyed at the table the next morning. Sitting before him was a mound of breakfast food. To the left there was French toast, to the right was pancakes, in front of him sat scrambled eggs, lightly buttered toast, bacon, sausage, and fried ham. He had both a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice while Gibbs had his customary mug of coffee.

Gibbs sat at the head of the table, Tony to his left, and Abby, who had come over to help him cook, to his right. He gave a smile and looked at the two sitting with him. The fact that Tony thought he was twelve was momentarily forgotten. Hearing a bus come from the kitchen Gibbs got up and came back with a plate of hot biscuits and muffins.

Seeing that Tony had yet to serve himself Gibbs grabbed his plate and piled it with food; a little bit of everything. Tony looked up at him clearly unsure of how to handle the mornings going on.

Gibbs and Abby both had to bite back the anger at the boy's father that was threatening to spew forward. It wouldn't do Tony any good to get upset on the day that was meant to celebrate his birthday.

Sensing Tony's hesitation yet again, Gibbs quickly served Abby and himself and took a bite. He smiled at the boy who quickly picked up his own fork and began to each with a gusto that made the other two smile broadly.

"What do you think kiddo?" Gibbs asked.

"It's great!" Tony answered enthusiastically.

Gibbs chuckled and past over a biscuit and piece of toast. He also poured the younger man some more milk before pouring some for Abby. Abby smiled at the two men in her life, happy to see that they were getting along despite the challenge of Tony's problem. Of course Abby hadn't doubted it, knowing that Tony filled a void in Gibbs heart just as much as Gibbs filled the void in Tony's.

"So when do we leave?" She asked with a little bounce in her seat.

"Where are we going?" Tony inquired softly.

"We leave in an hour and it's a surprise." Gibbs answered both questions in one sentence.

Tony's eyes lit up at the word surprise even though Abby winced. She looked at Gibbs with a look that clearly said, 'what are you thinking'? He shook his head at her, clearly knowing what he was doing.

"Everybody save some room for my first surprise," Gibbs ordered gently.

Tony finished the pancakes he had been served and then put his for down.

"A first surprise," his voice held the awe he was clearly feeling.

Gibbs nodded and cleared the plates quickly while Abby cleared the left over food. When Abby was done she sat back down on her seat and gave Tony a shrug of her shoulders showing that she didn't know what Gibbs was up to either.

Gibbs came back in holding a small chocolate birthday cake with twelve candles glowing. Abby began to sing 'happy birthday' with Gibbs joining in a little later surprising the Goth girl. It was the first time he'd sung the song in a number of years.

Tony's face made it worth while. He set the cake down in front of the boy and told him to make a wish before blowing the candles out. Tony's complied quickly, the grin on his face never leaving.

With the cake eaten Gibbs sent Tony up to take his shower while he packed a bag for the both of them. Abby did her part by cleaning up the dishes without complaint, a smile of mischief on her face.

"Everyone ready," Gibbs called out. "Go to the bathroom now because we are stopping for the next three hours."

Tony giggled at the question while Abby rolled her eyes and whispered conspiringly with him. Gibbs shook his head and herded both of them out the door.

Abby sat in the back with Tony while the two began to immediately play the travel games that Abby had brought with her. Soon the car was filled with laughter and playful bickering. As predicted Tony crashed almost two hours into the car ride. Abby crawled up to the front to talk to Gibbs.

"How's he doing?" She whispered, fearful of waking the boy up.

"He's doing fine Abs," Gibbs assured her.

"He's getting more comfortable with you; that's always a good thing," Abby agreed with Gibbs assessment.

"I hate his father more and more though," Gibbs finally admitted after a moment of silence.

"Same here," Abby agreed. "I had to hold Ziva back from going to the …thing."

Gibbs chuckled at that, some what surprised. Ziva had been his biggest worry in regards to his senior agent's new problem. Loyalty won out over the Mossad agent's feelings of awkwardness in the end.

"Gibbs," The Goth girl started.

"What's the matter Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Is Tony gonna come back to us?" Abby had silent tears in her eyes.

"He'd better," Gibbs responded, not wanting to promise something that he had no control over.

Abby smiled at that but said nothing. Only she and Ducky could read the fear that was in Gibbs eyes. Gibbs would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was truly scared that Tony would never come back to him.

Needing to clear his head of the negative thoughts that had entered, Gibbs pulled into a gas station to get himself some coffee. He woke Tony up to use the bathroom and to pick a juice.

Now that Tony was once again awake Abby sat in the back once again, this time the two talked.

"What did you think of breakfast? Is Gibbs awesome or what?" Abby enthused.

"I've never had a breakfast like that before. Normally my nanny sends up toast and a glass of juice but I don't like the juice cuz it doesn't have any sugar." Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'That explains why he keeps asking for juice,' Gibbs thought silently.

"That sucks," Abby agreed. "Gibbs isn't like that though. I bet if you were to ask him he'd buy you any cereal you waned or make you eggs again."

Tony smiled at the thought. "This is the most fun I've ever had! Well, not including when Gibbs took me to work with him. I've never done that before."

"You've never had a father/son day at the office?" Abby asked, wanting confirmation that she understood what Tony was saying.

"Our school had something like that but my father said he couldn't waste his time," Tony confirmed.

Abby wrapped an arm around the boy while Gibbs gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. He wanted to find DiNozzo Senior and hurt him for the amount of pain he'd put his son through.

'I'm gonna take him again,' Gibbs vowed to himself, thinking of ways he could make up for all the damage that the eldest DiNozzo inflicted on his senior agent.

"With the smile you have I'm assuming you're excited about this vacation we're taking," Abby teased.

"Are you guys gonna stay with me?" Tony asked hesitantly and hopefully.

"Where else would we go Tony?" Abby inquired.

"My father says that vacations are meant to be relaxing so that means he needs to stay in his own hotel and I'm supposed to stay with my nanny." Tony repeated what he'd been told all his life.

Gibbs could no longer keep quiet. "What do you mean Tony?"

Tony jumped not realizing that Gibbs was listening to the conversation. He didn't want to answer, not wanting the agent to think he was complaining but Abby gave him an encouraging smile.

"My nanny and I stay at one hotel and do what ever she had planned and my father stay in another hotel and does what ever he does," Tony answered.

"Well, not me kiddo; all three of us are staying in the same room and we are doing the exact same thing." Gibbs informed the startled boy.

Tony's mouth made a silent 'o' as he looked to Abby for confirmation; she nodded her head. Tony gave a little bounce in his seat and for the first time since he'd turned twelve again, began to speak with enthusiasm for most of the ride.

Gibbs and Abby laughed at his antics and encouraged him to keep talking when ever he started to get shy. By the time they got to the hotel it was three o' clock and time to check in.

Tony was enthralled with the room even though it was simple compared to what his twelve year old self was used to. It had one room with double beds and living room which held a sofa bed. Off to the side was a full kitchen and the room held two bathrooms. Tony walked around taking everything in.

Originally Gibbs was going to have Abby and Tony sleep in the bedroom allowing the two to stay up and talk but after hearing the story of Tony's father, Gibbs couldn't let it happen. He and Abby came to a silent agreement that he and Tony should be the ones to the share the room.

Tony about fell out of his bed when he saw Gibbs take the other; his eyes went wide. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"Of course I am," Gibbs answered. "Of course if you snore I will be forced to tickle you away."

Tony laughed and ran out of the room seeking protection from the girl who just reached his shoulders. Abby said nothing as she pretended to defend him from the older man. In the Abby was thrown gently onto the sofa and Tony was left defensive less. He was caught and tickled until he yelled uncle.

The trio ate a light lunch before heading out to a local mall. Gibbs wasn't exactly thrilled at going but Abby had insisted, knowing full well that Tony didn't see the inside of a mall until he was almost fifteen.

Tony walked around wide eyed, wanting to go into every store he could see. Gibbs allowed him Abby to take him into most, while he waited outside. Gibbs found a game store where he allowed Tony to buy a game, the only rule being that it had to be a family game, nothing rate teen or above.

Tony didn't fight the rule, glad to just be allowed to pick the game. Tony was allowed to pick the restaurant where they ate supper. He picked a local family run place where he ate a cheeseburger and fries and washed that down with a chocolate milkshake.

Abby followed suit and the two kept up a running commentary on everything. Gibbs shook his head ate his own supper, feeling strangely comfortable with the family-ness of it all.

They went back to their hotel room where they rested an hour before going to the pool to swim. More correctly Abby and Tony swam; Gibbs sat in a lawn chair and watched them until it was time to go back to the room again.

By ten o' clock the younger two had showered, gotten into their pajamas, ate a snack, and watched a movie. Tony fought to keep his eyes open until Gibbs told him it was time for bed.

"I'm not tired," Tony argued back.

"We have a big day planned for tomorrow," Gibbs informed him. "If you want to be able to have fun you have to go to bed."

Tony smiled and said his good nights. Like the past couple of nights Gibbs went in and said good night, tucking the blankets around Tony's shoulders. Gibbs couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips when Tony seemed to burrow into the blankets and fall asleep.

He went out and found Abby sitting on the sofa, the television on mute and a far away gaze on her face.

"What's the matter Abs?" Gibbs asked gently, sitting beside her and looping his arm over her shoulders.

"I miss Tony," she admitted.

Gibbs said nothing knowing there was nothing he could say. The two sat together staring at the TV and saying nothing.

It was a few minutes later when Abby finally turned to him. "Do you think he's having fun?"

"I know he is Abs. He fell asleep with a smile as soon as he lay down." Gibbs assured her. "Speaking of which, we are going to have an active twelve year old on our hands so we should and get some sleep too."

Abby smiled at that and said her good nights. Gibbs went into the room, fixed the covers on Tony's shoulders and went to sleep himself. Tomorrow would come fast enough…

_TBC…_


	10. Amuzement Park

**_A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! It was fun to write! I do realize that I'm making Tony act/seem like a child...please remember he IS twelve in this story! Thank you!_**

**_SPECIAL NOTE: Anything in italics and in between - - are things that are being signed_**

Tony woke up first the next morning, feeling excited. Gibbs had promised him something more fun then the day before. What that could, he wasn't sure. As far as he was concerned nothing could be more fun then the day before.

Tony didn't give it much thought before he got out of his bed and jumped on the bed Gibbs was sleeping in.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, it's morning; wake up!" Tony was clearly excited.

Gibbs eyes popped open seconds later. As he took in Tony's excited face, a smile lit his own face. "Good morning kiddo; you excited?"

Tony laughed before his actions seemed to hit him. His eyes popped open and his face clearly showed his duress. "I'm sorry Gibbs. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hey, kiddo, it's fine," Gibbs interrupted. "I'm glad you woke me up."

"You are?" Tony sounded unconvinced.

"Of course; how about you go wake up Abby the same way while I go take my shower." Gibbs suggested.

Tony smiled brightly once again as he made his way quietly into the living room to wake up the still sleeping Goth girl.

As Gibbs went into the bathroom to shower he could hear the laughter that signified Abby had started to tickle Tony for waking her up the way he had. An hour later the trio was making their way down to the hotel dining room to eat breakfast.

"What would you like?" Abby asked Tony.

Tony shrugged his shoulder, waiting to be told what he was allowed to have.

"You can have what ever you want." Gibbs told him, seeing the indecision on the boy's face. "Personally, I'm having the breakfast buffet."

"Can I have that too?" Tony wondered.

"Me three," Abby announced with a smirk.

Gibbs smiled and gave a shake of his head. "Three breakfast buffets coming up."

Gibbs led the way to the buffet and helped Tony serve, not wanting the boy to burn himself. Tony ate with a gusto that reminded the two other's of the 'adult' Tony and brought back the yearning for him.

"Are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked an hour later as Tony and Abby took their last bite of food.

The two nodded their head and together the trio made their way back to the room so they could brush their teeth and get a light layer of sun block on.

----------------------

Two hours after they'd woken up the group pulled up to an amusement park. Tony's mouth fell open and his feet seemed glued to their spot.

"Are…are we really going in?" he asked.

"Of course we are," Abby laughed.

Gibbs said nothing, once again hating the man who had been a part of Tony's early life. Before going in, Gibbs turned to the both of them.

"This is a big place so if we happen to get separated we meet at the Ferris wheel," Gibbs chose the wheel since it could be seen from any angle at the park. "Tony I want you to find a security guard and get help to meet us. Same rules as when we went to my work ok? Don't touch anything, stay within my eyesight, and if you want to get on a rid, just tell me."

Tony nodded his head but Gibbs wanted to hear that he understood, "An answer please."

"I understand," Tony blushed.

"Good boy," Gibbs ruffled his hair.

He led the way into the amusement park. Abby and Tony led the way to the first ride, a roller coaster. Gibbs waited for them at a bench to the left of the ride.

Tony came off the ride first, a grin lighting up his whole face. He waited till he knew Gibbs could see him and saw that Abby was right behind him before running over to the older man.

"Did you see?" He asked. "It was awesome! It went upside down and everything!"

"I take it you had fun then," Gibbs laughed.

"Can we go on another?" Tony asked Abby who laughed and nodded.

The duo went on several more rides before deciding to take a break to find something to drink. Gibbs even brought them each an ice cream cone.

Seeing Tony working on his ice cream, Abby turned to Gibbs and started to sign.

_- -Do you think it's alright to play games? - -_

_- - I don't see why not, - - _Gibbs signed back. - - _I'll give him some money. - -_

Abby grinned and turned her attention back to Tony. "Do you want to go and play some games?"

Tony shrugged, knowing he didn't have any money but not wanting to say anything.

Gibbs went over to him and laid an arm across his shoulders. "I tell you what, if you help with the dishes once we're home, not only will I give you an allowance, I'll advance you a week so you can play some games."

Tony grinned, "It's a deal."

"Good," Gibbs nodded.

Abby led the way to the games where Tony stood in a awe for a few minutes before choosing his first game; a game where you burst balloons with darts. Gibbs taught him how to hold the dart before letting him go up to play the game. Tony wasn't able to burst the two required balloons but it didn't faze him.

Abby went next, and though Gibbs knew she could win, she too lost. She shrugged her shoulders and gave the two men a big smile, not at all sorry for throwing the game.

Gibbs went last. He burst all three balloons and picked a stuffed basketball which he gave to Tony. Tony took the gift with his face the picture of admiration.

Gibbs ushered Tony over to a basketball shooting game where he won a prize. With a wide grin Tony handed the prize, a stuffed pink teddy bear, to Abby who gave the animal a squeeze before hugging her friend.

The trio made their way back for a couple more rides before stopping for lunch. They decided on eating at a pizza vendor where they each grabbed two slices of pizza, a pop for Abby, juice for Tony, and a coffee for Gibbs.

When lunch was done being eaten the trio just sat around. Gibbs didn't want Abby and Tony to risk losing their lunch on a ride. Abby and Tony did most of the talking and Abby managed to get Tony to open up more about his childhood.

Nothing Tony reveled was that shocking to either of the two but it was still upsetting to hear their suspicions confirmed. Gibbs seemed especially upset. Abby knew that if DiNozzo Senior and Gibbs ever met that one would leave in a body bag and the other in cuffs.

An hour after lunch was eaten they made their way to the water park that was attached. Tony looked up at one of the water rides and took a step back.

"What the matter?' Gibbs asked, worried that he'd made the wrong decision to bring him to the water park.

"That's b-big," Tony stammered.

"You don't have to go on it," Gibbs assured him.

Tony nodded head and said nothing. Gibbs left the two, talking about which ride they wanted to go on first, and ran to the car. Unbeknownst to Tony, Gibbs had packed a bag with swim wear.

----------------------------

Gibbs waited in between the two locker rooms while Abby and Tony changed. He led them over to where he would be sitting while they went on the various rides and in the various pools.

Gibbs sat with a book and coffee, smiling occasionally when he heard Tony and Abby laughing. He put his book down at times to check on his two charges.

An hour had passed when Gibbs spied Tony's shoulders turning a slight pink and remembered that he hadn't had either Tony or Abby put on any water proof sun screen.

"Tony, Abby," he called; sounding so much like a father, several of the single mother's gave him a smile.

The two came over to him dripping wet. "Everything ok boss man?" Abby asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and held up the sunscreen causing Abby to give him a sheepish grin, "oops."

The two wet ones dried off and put on the lotion with help from Gibbs. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle when Tony let out, what could only be described as a high pitched squeal, when the cold lotion touched his skin.

"Are we done now?" Abby asked impatiently.

"Yes," Gibbs responded giving her a small push forward.

With a laugh the two went back to their fun. Gibbs left them to entertain themselves as he went to the snack bar to get drinks knowing that the two would be thirsty soon enough. He wasn't wrong.

When a few hours had past Gibbs finally called them back to him. "Go and get dress, it's time to head back."

They nodded but Tony's gaze never seemed to leave the tall imposing water ride that had first caught his attention. The ride didn't land in a pool like most of the others but rather there was a chute at the end. There was no danger of drowning but that wasn't what scared Tony; it was the height.

"You wanna go on it?" Abby asked seeing his gaze.

Tony shook his head, "It's too tall."

"I'll go with you," she offered.

"That's ok," Tony snuck a glance at Gibbs.

Abby looked at her boss and frowned. _- - Take him on the ride. - - _

_- - No - - _Gibbs signed back.

_- -Gibb, he wants you to take him. He trusts you, - - _Abby signed furiously.

_- - I don't have suit, - - _Gibbs smiled, proud of himself.

The grin quickly left when Abby pulled out a second pair of swim trunks from the bag he'd packed. It was then Gibbs understood the mischievous look Abby had given him before they left his house.

_- - Please - - _Abby begged.

Seeing the forlorn look Tony was giving the ride and seeing the puppy dog expression Abby was giving him, Gibbs sighed and too the trunks. He quickly went and changed while Abby kept Tony busy by going on one last ride.

------------------------------

"Let's go Tony," Gibbs ordered, keeping his voice as light as he could.

Tony turned back ready to leave when he saw that Gibbs had changed. His mouth dropped open; no one had ever done such a thing before him before. He could only follow as Gibbs led the way to the tall imposing ride.

Tony looked slightly pale as he sat down on the first circle in the inner tube. Gibbs sat in the second but allowed Tony to lean against him.

"You ready," Gibbs asked as he placed a calming hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Gibbs nodded at the man operating the ride and felt themselves being released. It was a fun ride that, in the end, Tony was glad he went on. Seeing the look of delight on Tony's face, Gibbs couldn't help but agree.

With the ride over, the trio went and got dressed back into their clothes. Gibbs led the way out of the amusement park and back to the car. Tony fell asleep almost instantly.

Abby and Gibbs let him sleep until they got back to the hotel. Gibbs sent the younger two to shower and dress, telling them they were going somewhere nice for supper.

Tony had frowned at that bus said nothing. Gibbs knew that Tony hated going to fancy places and kept that in mind when he decided where to eat supper that night. He wanted Tony to be comfortable but also show Tony that not everything was the way his father made it to be.

When Tony came out of the shower he found that Gibbs had already laid out an outfit for him; a pair of kakis, black belt, a light blue polo shirt, and black shoes. Gibbs himself wore a pair of dark slacks, belt, shoes, and a slightly darker blue button down shirt while Abby wore, for the first time since he'd know her, a simple black dress.

Dinner that night was nice affair. The restaurant was not as fancy as Tony had thought but it was wonderful. Tony and Abby had baked chicken, seasoned rice and salad while Gibbs had steak instead of chicken.

It was eight o' clock by the time they were done with supper. They left the restaurant and stopped at an ice cream place for dessert. It was nine by the time they got back to the hotel.

--------------------------

Once back in their room they each changed into something more comfortable and settled down to watch a movie. By eleven thirty Tony was half asleep with his head on Gibbs lap.

Gibbs woke him up and took him to bed. He pulled the covers back and waited for Tony to climb in.

"I had fun," Tony yawned.

"I'm glad kiddo," Gibbs tucked him in and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand thorough Tony's hair.

"I wish…" Tony started.

"What do you wish?" Gibbs asked gently.

"I wish you were my dad," Tony finished, looking down at his pillow.

"So do I kiddo; so do I," Gibbs agreed.

Tony gave him a grin and yawned. The motion of Gibbs hand through his hair was making him tired.

"Thanks for today boss."

"You're…Tony?" Gibbs knelt by the bed, shaking the younger agent's shoulder to wake him up.

Tony's eyes fluttered open, "Hmm?"

"Good night," Gibbs whispered standing up. Gone was the hint of his senior agent and in his place was the twelve year old who just wanted to be loved.

After saying good night to Abby, Gibbs laid down. He didn't tell her about what he saw but planned on telling Ducky when he saw him next.

Gibbs fell asleep knowing that somewhere deep down in the body in the next bed, was his senior agent.

"We'll get you back," he vowed silently as sleep finally claimed him.

_TBC..._

**_A/N2: I wouldn't normally do this BUT if you will please take a look at my profile. I have 2 other NCIS fics that I would love for you all to read! "Losing Control" is pure Tony/Gibbs in a Father/Son relationship! "Missing You till Then" is about Tony's reaction to losing Jeanne with a father/son moment between him and Gibbs at the end! THANK YOU in advance!_**


	11. childish endevers

_**Dedicated to: (this may seem silly BUT) Heath Ledger: April 4, 1979 – January 22, 2008…May his soul rest in peace…**_

Tony woke up with a wide grin. The weekend had been a blast for the boy. An amusement park, a water park, a hotel, going out to eat, going to a mall; what else could a twelve year old ask for?

There was one thing he could ask for but in his mind he knew it would never be possible. For now he settled on simply having someone who would not throw him away when he got into some trouble or made a stand for something he believed in.

Tony shook his head of thought and made his way to the bathroom before going downstairs. Gibbs was already in the kitchen, dressed for the day, and getting cereal ready.

"Morning," Tony greeted.

"Good morning kiddo; you sleep ok?" Gibbs inquired.

Tony nodded as he was to busy yawning to answer. Gibbs let out a chuckle and led the way to the table. He sat down with a cup off coffee and toast while Tony ate his cereal.

"When you're done you need to go get dressed; you can shower tonight when we get back." Gibbs informed the boy.

"Are we late?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled at the 'we', "The team caught a case so we need to hurry."

Tony quickly ate his food and drank his juice before running upstairs to get dressed. He came down a few minutes later with a frown.

"What's the matter?" Gibbs asked, trying not to smile at the pout gracing Tony's features.

Tony threw a glare up at the older man but quickly looked away when Gibbs raised an eyebrow. He tugged at the button down shirt in irritation. Growing up Tony had always had to dress 'properly', when he got to college he'd only worn a suit (minus the jacket) on game days when the game was away. It wasn't until he started working at NCIS that he'd willingly started to dress, in his words, sharply. Now at twelve he couldn't stand to even look at the dress shirts hung up in his closet.

Gibbs could tell what he was upset about and ushered him upstairs. He opened a drawer and pulled out a solid blue t-shirt and handed it to Tony. Tony's frown turned into a wide grin as he quickly changed.

"All you had to do was ask or look kiddo," Gibbs reprimanded lightly.

"Sorry," Tony gave him a sheepish look that caused Gibbs to smile.

Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair and led the way down the stairs and to the car. Abby was the one who had commented on Tony not liking to dress up as much as he pretended too. She knew he was always more comfortable on the weekends when they were called in and he could come to work in jeans and simple t-shirt.

With that bit of news Gibbs had sent her to buy the boy some plain t-shirts which were folded and put in a dresser drawer. Ducky hadn't commented on any of this and Gibbs knew that the doctor felt he should leave everything as normal as possible in hopes that Tony would come to himself again but Gibbs couldn't do it. He could not allow Tony to feel hurt.

When they got NCIS, Ziva and McGee were waiting.

Gibbs looked at McGee, "What are you two waiting for? I'll be down in a minute."

"Got it boss," McGee followed Ziva to the elevator.

Gibbs winked at Tony as he led the way to the back elevator that took them down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs greeted. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Morning Tony," Abby greeted. "Of course oh fearless one; what does your favor require?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Can you watch Tony while I go to the scene?"

"Of course I can," Abby smiled brightly. "I have a couple games with me that Tony will like."

Tony smiled, not minding having to spend a couple hours with the Goth girl. Of course none of them could have predicted the day's events. If they could none of them would have come to work that morning.

-------------------------------------

The morning went quickly, partly due to the fact that Palmer had joined the duo and taught Tony to play a card game called speed. Tony had laughed his head off as Palmer and Abby mocked each other and made faces at one another.

For lunch, Abby, Tony, Palmer, and Ducky had gone out to eat. Ducky had packed some food and they went out to a park across the street. Tony had been thrilled having never, at that age, been to a park.

"Can I go on one of those," Tony asked pointing to a swing.

The other three had to swallow down the lump in their throats. Palmer beat the other two to answer, "Go ahead but be careful and when we tell you it's time to leave, no pouting."

"Ok," Tony yelled over his shoulder as he sat on a swing and mimicked another child's movements.

The group let Tony swing for fifteen minutes while they talked.

"I hate his father," Abby declared, wiping an angry tear from her cheek.

"Hate is a strong word my dear," Ducky protested softly. "I do understand your sentiments though."

"Did you know he was never allowed out of his house to play?" Palmer asked suddenly.

Ducky and Abby said nothing, each too far into their own thoughts. With a sigh Ducky stood up and told the others it was time. Abby went over to get Tony but five minutes later neither had come back.

Palmer walked over, "Everything ok Abby?"

"He doesn't want to get off." Abby explained with a grin. Tony was acting like a child should and she didn't have the heart to be upset.

"Time to go Tony," Palmer called out.

"I'm not ready," Tony called back. "Can't you just come and get me later?"

"No," Palmer answered firmly. "You said you'd come when you were called and you wouldn't pout about it."

Tony wrinkled his nose but stopped the swing. He definitely wasn't pouting…he was sulking.

Abby and Palmer shared a look before ushering the boy back to NCIS. Tony's sulk didn't seem to get better as the day continued. Gibbs came back about three o' clock that afternoon.

"Hey Tony, Abby," Gibbs greeted, ruffling Tony's hair and giving Abby a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby greeted back with a smile

Tony smiled, "Are we going home now?"

"Afraid not kiddo," Gibbs replied. "It's gonna be a couple more hours."

Gibbs turned to Abby. "Can you place an order around six so we can just pick it up on the way home?"

"Will do," Abby answered, placing a calming hand on Tony's shoulder.

With another ruffle of Tony's hair Gibbs walks out of the lab. He didn't turn around and there for missed the look out mutiny on Tony's face. Abby bit her lip; it was going to be a long three hours…she had no idea…

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N2: As promised…Tony will be getting into some trouble in the next chapter! **_


	12. caught

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO: Mary Anne! Thank you so much for your help with this chapter!_**

Tony walked slowly down the hall, opening any door that wasn't locked and wish that any door that was locked wasn't. Every so often he'd have to duck into one of the room with an unlocked door so that way he didn't get caught by who ever was in the hall and coming his way.

Tony found his way into the observation room of an interrogation room. He looked at the equipment in the room but made sure not to touch. He didn't want to get in any trouble for touching or breaking anything.

With a final sigh he made his way out of the observation room and into the interrogation room. With the imagination of his new age Tony began to pretend to interrogate a suspect while playing both parts.

--------------------------------------------------

Abby all but ran to her lab. She had been called to go and look over a car that had been impounded. She had already called someone else in, not wanting to leave Tony for long but had gone down to get started. She ended up getting caught up in the process and was gone for an hour.

"Tony, I'm…" Abby's words caught in her throat, "Tony?"

Abby moved into her inner office and looked around. She opened the closet in the room though she knew there wasn't enough room for an actual twelve year old let alone a grown man who thought he was one.

Abby took a deep breath and began to look for a note wondering if maybe Ducky or Palmer had come to get him. Not finding one she picked up her phone and called autopsy.

"Hey duck man," Abby greeted, trying to hide her nervousness. "Have you or Palmer seen Tony?"

Abby bit back her tears when Ducky answered in the negative.

"We shall help you find him," Ducky told her.

"That's ok Duck, I'll look." Abby replied. "Can you send Palmer to wait in my lab in case he shows up?"

Ducky promised her he would and Abby hung up the phone. She took one final look around before running out of the room.

------------------------------------------------

Tired of playing his interrogation game Tony made his way downstairs to look at the gym again. He had promised Ziva that he wouldn't use any of the equipment alone so he simply walked through.

Of course Tony never thought about the fact that in leaving Abby's lab he'd already broken, not a promise, but a rule. After a few minutes the temptation to try any piece of equipment became so intense that Tony left the gym and made his way upstairs.

He found a conference room and sat down at the head of the table. He wondered briefly if the room was anything like his father's but then shook his head of that thought. The NCIS conference room was to 'cheery' for his father's taste.

He saw a couch against the far well and went to lie down. He wasn't really tired so much as he was bored. He knew that Abby was only going to be gone for twenty minutes but with no watch and going only by feel he figured he still had about ten.

'I'll just lie down for a few minutes,' he mused to himself as he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

Abby ran into the gym hoping that Tony had come down. She knew that her friend had been "beyond bored". She went around the gym and even went into the men's locker room but didn't find the boy.

She made her way to the interrogation rooms, remembering that Gibbs had smiled at Tony's fascination with the rooms. There was no sign of Tony.

Knowing she had no choice she made her way back up to the bullpen.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked, noticing that Tony wasn't with the Goth girl right away.

"I looked everywhere Gibbs," Abby promised. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long."

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded to know.

McGee went and stood beside the girl and threw an arm across her shoulders, giving her silent support. Abby leaned into him grateful.

"I was called to process the car Larson's team brought in. I didn't think you'd want me to leave Tony for too long so I called for someone else to come down but I figured I should at least start. I only planned on being gone for twenty minutes."

"How long Abby?" Gibbs asked, not needed to explain himself.

"An hour," Abby whispered. "I went back but Tony wasn't there and there was no note. Ducky and Palmer hadn't seen or heard from him. Ducky sent Palmer to wait in the lap in case he showed up, Ducky waited in autopsy, and I went looking but I can't find him Gibbs. We have to find him!"

Abby didn't stop to breathe as she finished her last line. She fought was close to panicking when an idea hit her.

"He's testing you," she declared.

"What?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"Tony was mad when you left. It's the first time in a week you haven't paid attention to him. You didn't even say good bye when you left," Abby answered.

Gibbs sighed, "Let's just find him."

---------------------------------------------------

Tony walked down a hall when his stomach started to growl loudly. He gave a short giggle as he realized that not only was he starving but he could smell food being made. A couple of turns later he found himself in the NCIS cafeteria.

"Tony?" A woman asked, concern showing in her voice.

Tony stared back at her, taking a nervous step back. He bit his lip wondering who the woman knew who he was. She answered the unasked question.

"My name's Annabel Smith, you can call me Miss Ann. I know Gibbs; he told me all about you," Ann smiled, her eyes showed her sadness.

Ann had met Tony his first week at NCIS. He had lost some money but hadn't wanted Gibbs to find out so he pretended to go to lunch at the cafeteria but never ate. Ann finally got the story out of him and gave him a 'welcome to NCIS' meal. Shortly thereafter the two become friends…such good friends that Gibbs had been forced to tell her of the boy's predicament.

"Hi," Tony finally spoke after looking the woman up and down.

"Does Gibbs know you're here?" She winced internally when Tony shook his head no. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I don't have any money," Tony answered with a frown.

"Don't worry about. Gibbs can pay me back later." She held out her hand. "Come on dear."

Tony took her hand and allowed himself to be led to a table.

----------------------------------------------------

Gibbs and the rest of the team met back at his desk fifteen minutes after they parted to look for the wayward boy. All had a defeated look on their face.

Gibbs was just about to yell when his phone rang. He answered with a gruff, "Gibbs."

The others watched as Gibbs visibly relaxed and sat down, his head finding its way to his hands. "Thank you Ann," Gibbs finished the call.

"Tony is in the cafeteria," Gibbs announced to the group.

Abby let out a happy squeal and went to leave but was stopped. She gave Gibbs a questioning look.

"I have to handle this Abs. You all wait here," Gibbs said. "We'll be leaving in a bit so if you're going to need something be ready."

Gibbs slowly started his way to the cafeteria, wanting to make sure his temper was down before confronting Tony.

--------------------------------------------------------

Having lost all track of time Tony wasn't even aware that he'd been gone fore almost two hours.

He just started to eat his second sandwich when he caught movement from the corner of his eyes.

He looked over and gave a half grin, his eyes filled with dread, "Hi Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't say anything as he turned to Ann and thanked her for calling him and paid her for Tony's meal.

Gibbs had fully intended to wait until they got home before talking with Tony but there was a fear in the boy's eyes that Gibbs couldn't ignore. He quickly pulled Tony into a hug.

"I was worried," Gibbs admitted to the boy.

"I didn't mean to be gone so long," Tony responded sheepishly.

Gibbs pulled away and gripped Tony's chin in his hand. "You shouldn't have left at all. I told you to listen to Abby and Abby told you to stay in her lab; correct?"

"Yes, sir," Tony answered, knowing instinctively that a vocal answer was the only way to go.

Gibbs nodded and released Tony's chin. He sighed and then gave a half smile, trying to calm the boy down.

"You are grounded for the next four days." Gibbs announced. "You are not allowed to play games or watch TV or movies and you will be going to bed an hour early."

Tony's jaw dropped open, "I have to go to bed at eight!"

Gibbs nodded solemnly, "Afraid so kiddo. You broke the rules you have to pay the price."

Tony didn't say anything for a moment. When he did his question broke the older man's heart.

"You mean, you aren't gonna send me away?"

_TBC…_


	13. Wanting More Info

"_You mean, you aren't gonna send me away?"_

Gibbs knelt down so that he was even with Tony.

"Look at me Tony," Gibbs ordered gently.

Tony didn't want to look at the older man but knew he had no choice. He looked up into Gibbs eyes looking very much like a twelve year old.

"I would never make you leave," Gibbs voice was firm. "You're mine now kiddo."

Tony smiled at that. Gibbs sat stood long enough to drag a chair close to the boy. He was glad that the cafeteria was still rather empty and no one was paying any attention to them.

"What about my father?" Tony whispered.

"What about him?" Gibbs inquired.

"I know he doesn't care about me," Tony admitted softly, "but what if he decides he wants me back? You can't stop him…no one can."

Gibbs smirked, "Watch me. I can take care of you and you're dad can't do a thing about it."

Tony wasn't sure he believed Gibbs fully but let the subject drop. He picked up his sandwich but Gibbs stopped him.

"I had Abby put in an order for us to pick up."

Tony blushed as he put the sandwich back on his plate and then stood. He waved good bye to Ann as Gibbs ushered him out of the cafeteria and back to the bull pen.

--------------------------------------------------

"Tony!" Abby squealed when she saw the boy enter.

Tony gave her a half grin, "Hi Abby."

Gibbs gave him a small nudge and raised an eyebrow. Tony licked his lips and nodded.

"I'm sorry I left."

"So long as you're alright," Abby gave him a hug.

Tony looked around before choosing to sit by McGee. He looked at the computer with a frown. McGee rested an arm on Tony's shoulders having figured that Gibbs had punished him some how.

Palmer and Ducky entered the bullpen moments later.

"My dear boy, glad you are alright," Ducky gave Tony a pat on the back before slipping away to talk to Gibbs.

Palmer walked over to Tony with a raised eyebrow. Tony ducked his head and blushed.

"Are you ok?" Palmer asked.

Tony nodded his head. "I was just in the cafeteria."

"And…" Palmer raised an eyebrow knowing, like McGee, that Gibbs didn't let him off.

Tony blushed, "Four days no TV, movies or games and I have to go to bed an hour early."

Palmer winced in sympathy before handing over a new sketch book and pencils. "I had a feeling."

Tony grinned and took the prized possessions in hand. He looked at the pencils and smiled. "These are the best."

Palmer was interrupted from saying anything by Gibbs. "Palmer, keep an eye on him. I'm gonna run down to Abby's lab with her and McGee."

Palmer nodded, still finding himself tongue tied around the lead agent. He sat in McGee's chair and the trio left the two talking.

------------------------------------------

"What's up boss man?" Abby asked with a smile, happy once again.

"I need you two to do me a favor." Gibbs stated.

Abby and McGee shared a look. Never before had they heard those words from Gibbs. He gave orders and that was it.

"What ever you need," Abby reassured her boss.

"I want to know everything about Tony. Did the bastard who called himself Tony's father legally disown him? Who had custody? Who has custody now? I want to know how his mother died. I want to know if any pets died." Gibbs was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"It'll take a couple of hours," Abby hesitated.

"I want it by tonight." Gibbs demanded as he turned to leave. "One more thing…find out how to go about an adult adoption."

McGee's mouth dropped open and Abby squealed in delight. She gave McGee a big hug before realizing that McGee had yet to move. "Close your mouth Timmy and help me."

McGee moved more on automatic then anything.

----------------------------------------------

The ride home had been the most subdued in the week since Tony had thought he was twelve. Tony was still silently worried that Gibbs would send him away.

"Are you still hungry?" Gibbs asked as he set the food on the table.

"A little," Tony admitted softly.

"Let me grab some plates and drinks and then we'll eat," Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair before heading for the kitchen.

He came back with a cup of coffee for himself and chocolate milk for Tony. Tony gave him a smile and the two ate. When they were done they worked side by side to wash and dry the dishes.

"Why don't you grab a book and you can read while I work on my boat," Gibbs suggested.

Happy to be able to spend time with the older man Tony ran and grabbed one of the books that Abby had brought him. Tony settled on the bottom stair and began to read aloud, at Gibbs insistence. All to soon though it was seven o' clock.

"Time for a shower kiddo," Gibbs announced during a break from the book. "You start on up and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok Gibbs," Tony replied standing and stretching.

By the time Gibbs entered the living room he could hear the shower running. With a smile he went into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of coffee. Tony came down twenty minutes later and began to draw a picture. By the time he was done it was time for his new bedtime.

"I'll be up in a minute," Gibbs told Tony after hearing his doorbell go off.

Tony went upstairs with a frown but didn't say anything. Gibbs answered the door to find Abby and McGee standing on his stoop.

"Come in," Gibbs ordered gently sensing the distress in the two.

"We have what you asked for." McGee informed his boss. He glanced at Abby and bit his lip.

"We'll talk in the basement." Gibbs informed the junior agent. "Abby will you stay up here in case Tony needs anything."

Abby nodded not trusting herself to speak. She went and sat down on Gibbs couch and stared into space.

"Head on down; I'm gonna go up and say goodnight," Gibbs said.

McGee nodded and did as he was told while Gibbs made his way to Tony's room. Tony was already lying down.

"You need anything?" Gibbs smiled as Tony shook his head no. "McGee needs to show me something so I'm going to be in the basement but Abby is in the living room if you need anything."

"Why's Abby here too?" Tony asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"McGee was giving her a ride home when he decided to stop," The lie came off Gibbs lips easily.

Tony nodded his head in understanding. Gibbs tucked him in and ruffled his hair before heading out of the bedroom.

"Good night," Tony called out, "love you."

Gibbs stilled, "I love you too Tony; good night."

Gibbs turned to stare at the boy who was grinning at him. He grinned back all the while wondering if Tony had ever heard those three simple words before.

_**A/N: In the next chapter you will find out: The truth about Tony's childhood **_

_**If Tony's gonna come back to his real self**_


	14. results

_**A/N: Please note, I made it so I DO except anonymous reviews! My deepest apologies to those who couldn't review! I didn't realize I had to change it till now!**_

_Gibbs turned to stare at the boy who was grinning at him. He grinned back all the while wondering if Tony had ever heard those three simple words before._

Gibbs all but stormed down to the basement. He stopped only long enough to give Abby a kiss on top of her head.

"What do you have?" Gibbs spat out.

"Tony's mom died when he was eight. It seems she developed cancer sometime after having Tony. His father blames him for her death." McGee started.

"How the hell did that bastard think that Tony killed her?" Gibbs demanded to know.

McGee chose to ignore the question. "When he was twelve his father legally disowned him giving guardianship over to Tony's nanny."

Gibbs started to pace. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one could treat their child that way. It was unconceivable to him.

"Continue," He snapped.

"Tony was sent to Rhode Islands Military Academy where he excelled in sports and grades. There's a notation in the file that after several visits Tony came back sporting 'unusual injuries'." McGee quoted from his notes.

"What kind of injuries?" the older agent inquired in a deathly still voice.

McGee hesitated, "A black eye on two occasions; one of them included cracked ribs. He went back on one occasion with a cast on his…right wrist which he said happened when he fell out of a tree he was climbing. On the last occasion Tony said he'd tripped and fell down the stairs. The injuries were massive bruising, cuts, some needing stitches, and broken ribs."

McGee was internally wincing. He hated delving so far into Tony's past. It didn't seem right but he knew in the end it would help the senior agent.

"The school did nothing?" Gibbs questioned.

"They tried once and that was when Tony came back the worse and stated he'd fallen down the stairs." McGee admitted. "After that they found reasons for him to stay at the school during holidays and even parts of the summer."

"What about the staff?" Gibbs wondered.

"Their hands were tied boss." McGee answered. "One maid tried to complain and found herself without a job and her and her family was driven out of Rhode Island all together."

McGee took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves. This was the most he'd talked to his boss without stuttering.

"Tony didn't have anyone on his contact list or next of kin because he has no one. When he turned eighteen the guardianship was no longer void."

"What about his college years?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"He went to Ohio State on an athletic scholarship. He made good grades, even getting on the dean's list all but two times in the four years he attended. He got accepted in his frat house when he was only a freshman which is amazing since they normally make you wait to join until your sophomore year."

Gibbs stilled hearing McGee reciting Tony's life. There was so much he didn't know that it scared him. He wanted to protect Tony even more. His thoughts were interrupted by McGee.

"He joined the police academy directly after college. He never stayed longer then two years at any one place; NCIS being the acceptation. He made it to detective a whole five years faster then the average police officer. His turn out rate is high but his superiors weren't a fan of his 'immature behavior'."

Gibbs sighed; that was stuff he knew. "What about the…."

McGee nodded his head, understanding the silent question. "An adult adoption is legal. You need Tony's consent first though which means you'll have to wait for him to remember."

"Thanks McGee," Gibbs replied.

McGee stood stunned for a moment before going back up to join Abby. They waited for Gibbs to come up before leaving.

Gibbs took a hot shower. Though it was only nine thirty he too lay down but for him sleep was a long time coming.

------------------------------------------------

After a fit full night of sleep Gibbs woke up and made his way to Tony's room. Tony was moaning in and thrashing about.

"Tony," Gibbs shook his shoulder gently.

Tony turned pitiful eyes to Gibbs, "My head hurts."

"Ok kiddo, let me go get you some aspirin," Gibbs walked as fast as he could to his bedroom and grabbed his call, "Ducky, its Tony."

Those three words were all Ducky needed to hear. Gibbs went back to wait with Tony, helping him take two aspirin.

"It hurts," Tony whimpered closing his eyes tight.

Gibbs couldn't think of anything to say so instead he sat on the bed with his back to the headboard. He crossed his legs at the ankles and brought Tony to lean against his side. He ran his fingers through Tony's hairs hoping to at least calm the younger man a little.

Ducky entered the quiet house and made his way upstairs. He smiled at the site before him.

"How is he Jethro?" he asked as he made his way towards the bed.

"Says his head hurts," Gibbs answered. He shook Tony's shoulders gently, "Ducky's here to look at you."

Tony looked up at the ME with tears in his eyes. Ducky gave him a sympathetic smile before gently looking him over.

"Alright Anthony we're done," Ducky said giving Tony a pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to talk with Jethro while you get dressed."

Gibbs followed the older man out of the room while Tony slowly got dressed. Silent tears made their way down his face.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"I'm not sure Jethro," Ducky admitted. "I want to be on the safe side. I'll call ahead to let the hospital know we are coming."

Gibbs nodded and got dressed quickly before going to gather Tony. Tony had stopped crying but was holding his head in his hands.

Gibbs helped him stand and led him out to the car. For the first time since Ducky knew him, Gibbs drove slowly, making sure he made no sudden turns.

------------------------------------------

Once at the hospital they were ushered into a room and Tony was given a gown to change into. Ten minutes later Gibbs was left alone in the waiting room while Tony was taken for tests.

As it was barely even six in the morning Gibbs didn't bother calling anyone at the office. He hadn't planned on going today anyways.

The tests took almost two hours to complete and another two before answers were provided.

While Tony rested Gibbs slipped outside to talk with Ducky.

"Have a seat Jethro," Ducky insisted.

Gibbs sat and glared at the ME. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now not later. Ducky patted his arm and sat down beside him.

"The good new my dear boy is that there is nothing physically wrong with young Anthony. The bad news is we don't know what's causing the headaches. Dr. Young does have a theory…"

Ducky's voice trailed off. He wasn't too sure what Gibbs would think of the young psychologist's ideas.

"What Ducky?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"You said you saw signs of Tony. Dr. Young thinks that maybe Anthony's twelve year old self feels safe and doesn't want to allow his normal self to come through." Ducky answered truthfully.

"Why?" Gibbs wanted to understand.

"Jethro, the twelve year old Anthony knows that you will never leave him." Ducky explained patiently. "So now the boy in him feels safe. The adult Anthony, your senior agent, still fears that you will leave him."

Gibbs sighed, he had a feeling it would end up like this. As much as he hated having to deal with the emotions of everything he knew he no longer had a choice. He stood up and strode into Tony's hospital room.

------------------------------------------------

Tony was huddled on the bed when Gibbs entered. Gibbs went and like when they were waiting for Ducky at home Gibbs pulled Tony close to him.

"When you get better, I have a surprise for you."

"Really," Tony asked his voice timid.

"Yup," Gibbs answered.

"What about my dad?" Tony worried. "He's gonna come for me and I don't want to go home."

"You're home now Tony," Gibbs said, running his fingers threw the boy's hair. "I've got some papers you can sign when you get better that'll make it legal."

"Promise," Tony whispered. He looked up at Gibbs with nothing but trust in his eyes.

"You're mine Tony," Gibbs promised. "Nothing and no one can change that."

Tony closed his eyes allowing the pain medicine to take over. His headache seemed to lighten considerably as he gave to the sleepy feeling.

He struggled to open his eyes one final time and looked at the man who was holding him.

"Boss…"

_TBC…_

_**A/N: The above stuff about adult adoption is true. I looked it up and everything!**_

_**A/N2: PLEASE go and **__**vote**__** in the new poll I just posted! THANK YOU!**_

_**A/N3: **__**One more chapter**__** all! I do hope you liked this chapter and the next….**_


	15. THE END

_**A/N: WOW! I can't believe the end is here. I feel like I just started this story yesterday, wondering if I was out of mind trying to write a long fic and if anyone would read. **_

_**It has been fun and an adventure writing this story! Most importantly it has been an honor. I actually had tears when I wrote 'the end' at the bottom of this page. I never thought it would come but alas it has come too soon.**_

_**THANK YOU! To everyone who has reviewed this fic! It makes me swell with joy every time I see a review in my inbox. To all of you who have reviewed every chapter my extra thanks! You all are amazing and I couldn't ask for better people to read my fic!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_Two hours after he'd fallen asleep Tony woke up, startled to find himself still in his boss's arms._

"_Gibbs…what happened," Tony inquired, looking around the hospital room._

"_What do you remember?" Gibbs asked, not wanting to throw too much at Tony._

_Tony closed his eyes and leaned into his boss too tired to be entirely embarrassed with the situation. Besides he wanted the comfort and knew he could pretend to not know what he was doing later._

"_Um…I heard a phone ringing and then everything went black."_

-------------------------------------------------

Tony woke up and stretched. It'd been almost nine months since he'd woken up in the hospital wrapped in his boss's arms. He couldn't believe how fast time flew.

A knock sounded at his door causing him to jump. The door opens and Gibbs entered the room.

"Get up, get dressed, and get downstairs."

"I'm coming boss." Tony replied with a grin.

The two had an important meeting that morning so Tony had spent the night with Gibbs. Of course in the nine months since he'd 'come to' he'd spent more times at Gibbs house then he did at his own place.

He quickly took a shower and made his way downstairs. Gibbs had brought him new slacks and polo shirt for the meeting. When he got downstairs the entire team was there waiting.

-------------------------------------------------

"_Tony!" Abby squealed. _

_It was the first time her and the team had come to visit Tony since he'd gotten out of the hospital from his ordeal._

"_Hi Abs," Tony greeted back, allowing the Goth girl to hug him tight. "Miss me?"_

"_Yes," Abby answered honestly before stepping back._

"_It is good to have you back," Ziva greeted with a smile._

"_I'm a miss able sort of person," Tony smiled. _

_Ziva shook her head before giving in to the temptation to hug the man before her._

"_You're playing games on your own computer," McGee greeted with a grin._

_Tony blushed; he'd been told all about playing games on McGee's computer._

"_Of course probie," Tony greeted the junior agent with a hand shake._

"_Anthony, my dear boy," Ducky didn't hold back on giving Tony a hug._

"_Hi Duck," Tony greeted back with a slight blush. _

_Palmer greeted Tony by giving him his Magnum PI remote control car. _

"_Jimmy," Tony gasped._

"_You already saw it but I figured," Palmer shrugged._

"_It's awesome," Tony grinned giving Palmer a half hug._

---------------------------------------------

Breakfast was eaten quickly as the team made their way to their separate cars and began the drive to their destination. Everything was kept under wraps from everyone but each other. There was no way anyone one who could harm them could find out…that included the director of NCIS.

As they pulled up to the building Tony looked over at Gibbs with worry in his eyes. Gibbs inwardly frowned; he hadn't seen Tony with that look in his eyes since the day Gibbs started to explain everything that had happened.

"Alright," Gibbs asked quietly.

"What if it doesn't go through?" Tony asked nervously.

"We've been through harder already," Gibbs reminded him. "They'll agree."

The group walked in, Gibbs and Tony leading. When they got in Gibbs steered Tony to the left where a man was waiting for them.

"Mr. Welling," Gibbs greeted the man with a hand shake.

"Agent Gibbs," Welling nodded his head. "Tony, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine sir," Tony answered as he followed Gibbs lead and shook the man's hand.

"We are in courtroom four on the second floor," Welling informed the group.

He led the team up the marble staircase of the court house.

---------------------------------------------

_Tony stared at Gibbs desk with a frown. This was the third time in month that Gibbs had been late for work. Hearing the ding of the elevator Tony turned his attention back to his computer._

_Gibbs strolled by his desk and laid a manila envelope on the younger agent's desk. Tony stared at the envelope briefly before looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs didn't look at him as he picked up his phone. _

_Tony slowly opened the envelope allowing his eyes to scroll the document. The first line stopped him._

_IN THE MATTER OF THE ADOPTION OF Anthony DiNozzo Junior _

_Tony's head snapped up and he stared at his boss. Gibbs for his part pretended not to notice that he was being stared at. Tony's eyes scrolled down to the bottom of the page._

_Case No. 84622648_

_Petitioner: Leroy Jethro Gibbs _

_Tony looked up and straight into the eyes of his boss who was suddenly standing by his desk._

"_Gibbs," Tony started but stopped. He was still too stunned to say anything._

"_It's just a formality DiNozzo," Gibbs informed him. "It's up to you."_

_Tony looked down at the empty space directly to the right of Gibbs. _

----------------------------------------------

Tony fidgeted in his seat. He nervously tugged at the polo shirt he was wearing. He had been more then willing to wear suit the proceeding of the day but Gibbs had insisted he not.

As Tony went to again tug at his shirt Gibbs captured his wrist and pulled his hand down. Tony gave him a sheepish smile when Gibbs laid an arm around his shoulders.

"It's gonna be ok," Gibbs whispered into his senior agent's ear.

There was no time for anything else as a voice suddenly called out, "Case number 84622648."

Mr. Welling stood up and beckoned his clients forward. He led the way to the defendants table and they all sat down.

"Case number 84622648, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, petitioner, adoptee, Anthony DiNozzo Junior," the judge's voice droned. "Are all parties present?"

"Yes, your honor," Welling answered.

The lawyer and judge went through all the legal aspects of the case while Gibbs and Tony sat and listened. Tony looked back and got an encouraging smile from all but Ziva who nodded her head in encouragement.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Gibbs gruff voice. He forced himself to pay attention.

"Mr. DiNozzo is an adult now Mr. Gibbs," the judge stated. "Why do you wish to adopt him now?"

---------------------------------------------------

"_Why Gibbs," Tony inquired. "Why do you want to adopt me?"_

_Tony stared at his boss as he sunk a little further into the couch. After work Tony had followed Gibbs back to his place. He parked his car and followed Gibbs into the house and sat on the couch. Gibbs came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee for himself and a glass of juice for Tony._

_Tony frowned a little but took a drink. He had wanted a beer but ever since he'd turned twelve, a time which he did not remember Gibbs had been giving him juice to drink and watching over him. Tony had taken it all in stride._

_Gibbs sighed and sat across from Tony, sitting on the coffee table. He had never been one for sharing his feelings and the one time he had Tony no longer remembered. It was because of that that Gibbs was going to once again share his thoughts._

"_When you first came to work for me I saw a boy who needed to be shown the way to be a man. I saw myself before Mike became my boss."_

_Gibbs voice trailed off…he couldn't do this…he couldn't…he had too. With a deep breath he began again._

"_You're the son I always wanted Tony. You are my son now. The adoption is making it legal. If you don't want to go through with it then we won't. It won't change anything._

--------------------------------------------------

"Mr. DiNozzo, you have a living parent. Can I ask why you want this adoption?" The judge's voice brought Tony back to the present.

"Your honor my father gave me up when I was twelve. Agent…Jethro has been more of a father to me in the five years I've known him then the man who helped give me life was in those twelve." Tony answered his voice firm.

The judge sat back in his seat and looked over the forms in front of him. Included were four character testimonies on behalf of the two in front of him.

"Mr. Gibbs, I agree with your petition and award you custody of Anthony DiNozzo Junior." The judge declared banging his gravel down twice. "Take care of your son Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded at the man and shook the lawyer's hand. Behind him the rest of his team was celebrating.

Gibbs stood and brought Tony into a hug, "I'll always take care of you."

**THE END**


End file.
